


Amy/Amelia

by WestOrEast



Category: Worm - Wildbow
Genre: BDSM, Body Modification, Breeding, Cheerleader, Crack, Cum Play, Cumplay, Gloryhole, Lacation, Living Clothing, Multi, Orgasm Denial, Petplay, Sex, Spider-woman - Freeform, Transformation, Yaoi, Yuri, rape-play, so much sex, split personality
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 20:06:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 39,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5678953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WestOrEast/pseuds/WestOrEast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a barely believable handwave, Amy develops a evil split personality and pays a visit to the Undersiders. From there, it's a whole lot of sex and body modifications.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Amelia smiled to herself. Life was going very well. So much better than life as that boring prude, Amy. That mix-up between dear, sweet Vicky’s aura, and her own experiments had been the best thing to ever happen to her. After that mess at the bank, Amelia had come into her own, and slipped away as soon as she could to be by herself. And lo and behold, that little spider-girl Skitter had come calling, trying to apologize. Well, Amelia was gracious enough to let her apologize, eventually. Then she had pretty little Taylor, lead her, bow-legged, back to her band of thieves. It had been a bit tense, getting all of them, but now they were all properly serving her.  
  
Amelia looked around her new domain. The decorating scheme was fairly nice, and she didn’t have any strong preferences one way or another on how something should look. _Keep it the way it is,_ she decided; _maybe add some restraint bars or something_. She turned her attention back to the show happening in front of the big-screen TV.  
  
That smug bitch Lisa was on all fours, facing Amelia. The burly Rachel was kneeling over her, holding her thighs apart so Gru- _Brian, need to learn their names. Or give them new ones, whatever works-_ Brian could fuck the blonde’s pussy. Rachel flicked her newly-acquired bright red hair over her shoulder. That was the only physical change Amelia had made yet to those three, so that she could easily tell them apart.  
  
Of course, she already had plans on how else to change them. All five were already addicted to her, obviously, but she still wanted to change them even more, mentally and physically. Maybe browse the Internet for some ideas. But for now, it was time to watch the show.  
  
Brian kept on screwing Lisa, the squelching sounds made by his black cock slamming in and out of her sopping pussy almost drowned out by the occasional slaps Rachel delivered to her rear. Underneath it all was the steady moaning of Lisa as she was fucked raw. She had confessed to Amelia that she had never had sex before, so Amelia decided to give her the opportunity, by hitting her with a massive wave of lust, and pointing her at Brian. The little tart had actually resisted what her body was telling her to do for so long, that Amelia finally decided to have Rachel hold her down so Brian could fuck her. But as soon as his thick cock prodded her pussy, Lisa’s resistance to Amelia’s generosity had crumbled. Now she was moaning like, hah, a bitch in heat.  
  
Rachel leaned in to kiss Brian, and he raised a hand off Lisa’s hips to start kneading her large, heavy breasts. The dog girl grunted as Brian squeezed her nipple, and shuffled closer to him. Amelia admired the muscle on both of them. Maybe she should tighten up Rachel’s body even more, and have the two of them tag-team the newly feminine Taylor.  
  
The blonde bitch’s arms gave out, and her front collapsed to the floor, which caused her ass to too be raised a bit higher up. This seemed to encourage her former leader even more. Watching Lisa’s flushed face contort as Brian picked up the pace, Amelia slipped a hand down her miniskirt. _This is so much better than just jilling off to Vicky’s picture. Hell, I could even turn one of them into Vicky, screw her six ways to Sunday!_ Her fingers worked their way down, sliding down her newly shaved skin, and reaching her own pussy. She was already wet, and slipped a finger in easily, the rest circling her lips.  
  
Before Amelia could really get into it, a movement in the corner caught her eye. Regent was standing there. Alec, although after Amelia’s changes, Alyx was probably a better name now, was quivering in the corner. Upon seeing him with the mask off, Amelia was struck by how pretty he was. Remembering a conversation Amy had overheard, about the fetish of one of the doctors at the hospital, she decided to see for herself what it would look like. And she was very pleased with the results.  
  
Now dear Alyx was forced to stand upright, with her long black hair bouncing on her shoulders, while her B-cup breasts did some interesting shaking of their own. Down between her legs, her little one-inch penis was hard and straining against the red silk bow tied around it. Amelia knew that if she turned Alyx around, she would see the blue vibrating dildo coming out of her nicely curved ass. _Maybe after Brian’s done teaching Tattletale a lesson, I’ll have him fuck Alyx. Yeah, some trash talk about how pathetic her dick is, and how she’s only good for servicing real men. Oh! And then give the girls dicks and have a gangbang with her._ At the thought of that, Amelia redoubled her efforts, sawing two fingers on and out of her pussy. As she pressed her thumb down against her clit, she could feel herself start to gush, and knew she was about to cum.  
  
Before she could do so, however, there was some pressure against her hand. Looking away from her art piece, she saw Queen Bee nudging against her lower body. On the way to the Undersiders loft, Amelia had decided Skitter wasn’t nearly the right name for Taylor, and had given her a new one, and the body to match. Now, the insect Master had black casing running up and down her limbs, and a mental compulsion to only move around on all fours. Amelia had also changed her skin tone to bright yellow, and added some extremely sensitive bee feelers to her forehead.  
  
“Oh, so the bee wants some honey, eh? Well,” Amelia spread her thighs, “go right ahead.” Amelia scooted forward on the couch, and wrapped her thighs around Bee’s head. All her new servants were addicted to her, of course, but Taylor was going to be a special case. After all, she had held a knife to Amelia’s throat. She was going to be a long time working that off.  
  
As Queen Bee started sucking and licking Amelia’s pussy, Amelia ran a finger down Bee’s left feeler, and smiled as she stiffened. They were a little more sensitive than her nipples, and had so much more area to use, even with the two extra cup sizes Amelia had given her. As Taylor slowly worked a finger into her pussy while sucking on Amelia’s clit, she closed her eyes, and started fondling her own breasts. As she listened to Lisa’s moans grow sharper and sharper, she felt her own pleasure rising. Finally, as Tattletale came, screaming a jumble of profanities into the carpet, Amelia crested her own peak and fell back against the cushions.  
  
Opening her eyes, she saw Alyx standing in front of her with a smile and a scepter.  


* * *

  
  
  
A slap brought Amy back into the waking world. _Where am I?_ Looking around the large room, she was shocked to realize she was tied to a chair, with two people looming over her.  
  
“Enjoy your little nap?” Amy turned to see a black haired woman wearing only pants standing to her left. Amy was confused for a moment about who this person was, before the memories of the past three hours came crashing back in. That meant it was an unmasked Tattletale standing in front of her, with a small smile on her lips.  
  
“Now, while you were out, Regent and I did some talking, since we’re the only ones clear headed enough to think things through right now. You will fix all of us back to normal.” Amy nodded. She couldn’t live with herself if she didn’t make things right. “And then,” Lisa’s smile turned sinister, “we’ll discuss your punishment.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Oh God! Oh God, oh God, oh God! Please Dean, keep doing it! Fuck me raw!” Amy stared at the ground, desperately wishing she had ear plugs. She knew she deserved this, but it still didn’t make the punishment any less awful. Regent and Tattletale had forced her to change Taylor and Alec back to their normal selves, but she had refused to even look at what had happened to their brains. After talking failed to work, Lisa resorted to another measure. Now Amy was tied up, as Lisa and Alec role-played her sister and Dean in front of her.

Tattletale had turned a white bathrobe into an approximation of Glory Girl’s costume, and was still wearing half of it as they fucked just a few inches in front of Amy. I deserve this. Those things I did to these people, I need to be punished. Vicky would never love me, and they’re showing me it. I just need to focus on that, knowing that I’m bad and should be punished. Yeah, just think about being punished, Amy.

Amy lifted her gaze up, to watch Vicky-Lisa getting fucked. She was staring back at Amy, green eyes looking into her own, underneath Alec’s frame. Smirking, she continued to imitate Victoria, directing a stream of dirty talk nominally at Alec, but Amy knew it was really meant for her.

“Your nipples are hard.” Amy jerked, and turned her head to look at Hellhound. She hadn’t bothered to dress herself, just wearing a light, unzipped windbreaker. She had been left to guard Amy, while Grue and Skitter went into a bedroom to discuss their plans. Amy quickly looked away from Rachel. She was built on a scale that could easily break Amy, especially since she exercised so little. Those muscles, those clearly defined abs barely hidden by the jacket, those full breasts, the bright red hair- No, Amy, you’re being punished right now. Focus on the shame, being made to feel worthless. Oh yeah, that’s right. Feel horrible, that they deserve to do this to you-

Finger curling in her hair snapped Amy out of her increasingly disturbing reverie. Hellhound was straddling her face, pushing her pussy against Amy’s face. Amy flinched at the unwashed, primal smell, before Rachel tightened her grip and ground her crotch against Amy’s face.

“Come on, you fucking idiot. Grue didn’t fuck me, I’m horny, and you’re the only one available. Now start licking.” Amy flushed red. She’d never done anything like this before, and wasn’t certain how to start. She stuck her tongue out, and hastily licked; running along Rachel’s left lip before closing her mouth.

“What the hell was that? I want you to eat me out, not just breath on me. Lisa said you were a lesbian, so you should like this.” Hellhound’s domineering tone sent shivers through Amy. This was how someone like her should be treated, abused and made to pleasure others. Steeling herself, she gave a long lick down Rachel’s cunt, from her clit to the rear of her lips. Reassured by fingers tightening in her hair, she did it again, and then again. As Hellhound swung a leg over her shoulder, Amy hesitantly raised her right hand to fondle her new mistress, and her left to her own shamefully wet pussy.

Growing more confident, she started rubbing Rachel’s clit with her thumb, while alternating between short hard licks, and longer, softer strokes with her tongue. While she listened to Hellhound’s grunts grow louder and louder, she could also Lisa and Alec fucking right in front of her, both the sounds of flesh meeting, and the dirty talk that Tattletale was using to hurt her.

“Oh yes, yes, yes! Dick feels so good! I love you Dean! Ahhhh! Fuck!” Amy could also hear some muffled sounds coming from the closed door that the other two members of the Undersiders had disappeared behind. As Lisa’s moans grew to a fever pitch, and Alec started whispering something in French, Rachel tightened her grip on Amy’s head driving her face further into her crotch. Finally the wetness that had smeared across Amy’s face, and flooded her tongue gushed all across Amy’s face and ran down her neck. Relaxing her grip, Hellhound stepped away and let Amy look around. Lisa and Alec were standing up, smirking at her as she was made to service their friend. Shamefaced, Amy snatched her hand away from her pussy, but Lisa grabbed it.

“Oh no, you can keep masturbating. You just need to tell us what got you hot and bothered. Was it the little role-play we did? Being made to service someone who doesn’t give a damn about you? Come on, we’re all waiting for your answer. What kinky, degrading things does the great healer Panacea need to have done to her before she can get off?” Lisa’s smile grew cruel as Rachel went off to collect Grue and Skitter.

“Both”

“What was that? Speak up; I’m sure we all want to know.” As Tattletale taunted Amy, she could see Brian and Taylor return. They were both naked, and Taylor was actually smiling. As they surrounded Amy, silently judging her, she knew what she had to say next.

“Both, I need this to cum.”

“Oh well, why don’t you do that. Just get yourself off like an animal in front of us.” As Amy, shame-faced, slipped her hand back down to her crotch, she listened to the Undersiders discuss how best  
to handle her. As Alec offered up increasingly inventive suggestions, Amy shuddered and quaked her way to orgasm. She belonged here, an object of convenience to them, only useful for having sex with. Eventually she would service them often enough for her guilt to go away, and let her be a good person again.


	3. Chapter 3

“Now then, if you’re a good girl, I’ll let you out in an hour or two. Alright? That’s what I thought.” Amelia stepped back from Lisa and flipped the switch in her hand. She grinned as she heard the buzz of the motors, and Tattletale stiffening. Amelia was fairly happy with her handiwork. Two vibrators were taped to Lisa’s nipples, there was a ring gag in her mouth forcing her mouth open and causing her to drool, and her hands were cuffed behind her so she couldn’t get herself off. Most importantly though, her new tails were covered in silk. Each of her nine, blond, long tails were encased in silk Queen Bee had made, and the barely-there pressure on that sensitive fur should make Lisa go crazy with lust soon enough. Amelia had debated over doing something to Lisa’s new fox ears as well, but nothing came to mind, and she had wanted to visit the rest of her pets. Standing up, she smoothed out the green shorts that were the only piece of clothing she had on. And that was still more than anyone else in the building.  
  
_That should show her,_ Amelia thought to herself as she left the bedroom. While she didn’t care what happened to Amy, beyond a general dislike of not being in control during those times, she couldn’t stand anything carrying over when she woke back up. And those skinned knees? Her sore jaw? That was definitely too much interference. _Maybe_ Lisa _can blow and eat everyone out twice next time, and see how much she likes it!_ Making sure to turn the light off to Lisa’s room, Amelia shut the door, cutting off Tattletale’s growing panting.  
  
The sound of moaning drew her to the next room. Brian and Alec were on the bed there, with Alec on his back holding his legs apart while Grue fucked his ass. As soon as she woke back up, Amelia had changed Alec back, though not all the way. Now he was almost perfectly androgynous, the only real hint to his gender being the crotch. For the rest of his body, just enough curves on the hips and limbs, and little AA cup breasts with pointy little nipples had been the order of the day. Amelia still hadn’t decided what to do with Brian, beyond giving him the tune-up she’d given to all of them to remove scars and such, as well as making the stereotype of Big Black Cocks become true. A massive nine-incher, she’d had to rearrange Grue’s blood vessels just to make it safe. Of course, Alec seemed to like it, giving Brian constant encouragement as Brian tightened his grip on Alec’s waist. After pausing to enjoy the sight, Amelia cleared her throat.  
  
“Team meeting in half an hour. Make sure you both are aware enough to talk.” Getting a grunt of confirmation, Amelia checked to make sure the camera was still recording, and left. Guy on guy had always been Vicky’s thing instead of hers. She remembered one time before Vicky started dating Gallant, when Amy had walked in on Vicky jilling off to a video of half a dozen basketballs players having an orgy. Carol and Mark just couldn’t get a straight answer out of Vicky about why Amy got her desserts for the rest of the week, either. _Good times, good times._ As she left, she heard Brian interrupt Alec’s stream of consciousness dirty talk.  
  
“You know, I never thought fucking another guy would be fun, but your ass is just so goddamn tight. Holy shit! We’ll need to do this more often.”  
  
“Yeah, I’m pretty fucking awesome at fucking. Ugh! Oh, try and keep up that pace. I learned a lot about this shit back ho-“ Whatever Alec was talking about was cut off as Amelia closed the door.  
  
_Now to go visit the other person who needs me to forgive them._ Leaving Grue and Regent to their sodomy, Amelia made a beeline to see Queen Bee. _Ah ha ha, I’m so clever_. Rounding the corner, she could see Bitch and Bee sitting on a chair, facing the stairs. Amelia had reversed the reversal Amy had done to Taylor, so now she had her black and yellow markings again and her transparent wings were fluttering. As Rachel was sitting on Taylor’s lap, Amelia had to move around them to get a good look at her.  
  
As punishment for what Bitch had done to her, Amelia had given Rachel cat ears and a tail, and a threat to continue the changes if she continued to misbehave. She shuddered to remember what Rachel, at Alec’s urging, had made Amy do.  
  
_Amy quietly groaned as she shifted position. She’d never dreamed of trying butt stuff before, and the tail plug in her ass now made her feel so full and bloated. That, and the brown Labrador ear-band, and being made to be naked, all made her feel so vulnerable and worthless. She had the tail of a dog, the ears of a dog, the collar of a dog, and she was being treated like a dog. Maybe that was what she deserved. To just surrender all her worries and fears and just let someone else think for her._  
  
_One of the dogs, Angelica, padded over from her water dish to where Amy lay, curled up at Rachel’s feet. Collapsing, the massive dog brought her head down on Amy’s chest, driving the air out of her lungs with a whoosh. Glancing down at her, Bitch snapped her fingers._  
  
_“No barking. Angelica, go. Hunt Brutus.” The dog shot a betrayed look at Bitch, but wearily climbed to her feet, and left Rachel’s room. Turning her attention to Amy, Rachel reached down and started scratching behind Amy’s real ear. As she pressed back against the hand, Amy blushed as she thought about what her master might order her to do to prove she was a good pet. Alec and Lisa had made sure she’d heard them talking to Rachel about how to treat her. Being made to go around on all fours for days on end while being naked, forced to do whatever any of the Undersiders wanted done, all while waiting for Tattletale to figure out how to undo the changes in the brain Amy had given them all. Amy looked up as Skitter- no it was Taylor, since she was wearing a T-shirt and jeans, walked in and sat down on Rachel’s bed._  
  
_“So, how are you taking this?”_  
  
_“Fine. Don’t mind this, so long as I can spend time with my dogs.” Bitch turned her gaze back down to Amy, continuing to pet her._  
  
_“No, I mean, are you really okay with this, us having all this sex? None of us ever even looked at each other before, and now we’ve all fucked each other half-a-dozen times! And now you have the person responsible for all this,” Amy winced at the reminder of the horrible things she’d done, “on a leash, naked! Doesn’t any of that bother you?” By the end of her tirade, Taylor was back up on her feet, pacing around the room, as Bitch scowled._  
  
_“I don’t really give a shit. Sex with you or whoever is better than just being by myself. And I do want to see if I can make her act right. None of this talking bullshit to try and hurt me. Just someone who will do what I say, because I’m in charge. Anyway, you seemed to be having a fine time fucking Grue on his bed. What gives you the right to talk?” Rachel’s hand ceased moving, and Amy whined in the back of her throat, both at the loss of pleasure, and at the charged atmosphere in the room. An atmosphere that was all her fault. Bitch had the right idea. If she just did what she was told, then she couldn’t hurt anyone else. Maybe she belonged as a pet for someone._  
  
_“You’re right, Rachel, it doesn’t bother me. And it bothers me that it doesn’t bother me if you get what I’m saying. I’d never kissed even kissed a guy before, or thought about what being with a girl would be like. But now I’ve fucked or made out with everybody in the building, and I’m probably going to do it again!”_  
  
_“Yeah, so? If you want to fuck me, or fuck Amy, you just need to say so. Otherwise, you’re just wasting my time with a lot of bullshit.”_  
  
_“Yeah. Yeah, you’re right. Amelia made us all sterile, so I might as well enjoy it while I’ve got it. Thanks for letting me clear my head, Rachel. I hope you enjoy training your new dog.” Getting a grunt in reply, Taylor left the room, while Rachel started scratching Amy again. It felt so nice, just simple human contact, without Bitch expecting to be healed or helped, just making Amy feel nice because she wanted to. Maybe she would be happier as a dog then as a human._  
  
Amelia suppressed a shiver at the memory. That hadn’t been enjoyable at all, letting everything slip away and having someone take care of her. Why, why, it had been downright insulting how one of her slaves had put something up her ass, and snapped a collar around her neck. Yeah. That was why Rachel had to be punished, not to reassure Amelia about her fetishes.  
  
Amelia had lingered over transforming Rachel and Taylor, and she was pleased with how well they had turned out. Amelia was very proud of the ears, as they twitched and flattened themselves in response to what Rachel was feeling. Right now, they were standing straight up as Taylor molested her friend. They were both facing the stairs, so Amelia got a good look at Rachel.  
  
Her hands were underneath her chin, and her forearms were framing her heavy breasts, while tied together with a black leather ribbon. Amelia had removed her scars and blemishes, leaving her body to look like a white, female version of Brian’s. When Taylor had seen what Amelia had done, she’d rushed over to her friend so quickly, she had tripped over the black and yellow high heels made out of chitin that Amelia had added on. When Amelia had told her to punish Bitch for doing those awful, unenjoyable things to her, Taylor had then squealed so loudly that the dogs had covered their ears.  
Now, she had one hand rubbing Rachel’s inner thighs, and the other tracing patterns along her well-defined abs. Taylor was almost hidden by her playmate, only her gossamer-like wings and her chitinous arms and legs peeking out from beneath her massive lover. Hearing Amelia come by, Taylor stuck her head out from behind Rachel, where she’d been giving her love nips on the back of the neck. Her new antennae bobbed with the movement, and her permanently shiny and lustrous hair was plastered to her forehead with sweat.  
  
“So, Taylor, how many times has the cat-girl apologized with her body yet?” Still aware enough to listen to anything besides Taylor’s voice, Rachel snarled at that.  
  
“I ain’t no kind of pussy.” Amelia smirked at her, modeling her expression off Tattletale’s.  
  
“Oh really? With a fluffy little cat tail and ears? Let’s face it, because you’ve been bad, you’re a cat girl. I suppose that if you’re good enough, I might change you into a real bitch though.” Seeing Rachel open her mouth, Amelia raised a hand. “And good girls only speak when I tell them to. Now Taylor, how many times has her body apologized for humiliating me?”  
  
Rolling her eyes at the by-play, Taylor paused to bit Bitch’s shoulder, sending a shudder through the woman before responding.  
  
“I’ve made her cum twice in the past hour, if that’s what you mean. But I don’t think even red-hot pokers could get Rachel to ever say she’s sorry for anything.” Amelia frowned at the news.  
  
“Only twice? With your new libidos, you should have had ten orgasms in an hour. Hell, I know the boys have had that many, and they still need to get it back up after they cum.”  
  
“Wait, you wanted me to give her orgasms?” Queen Bee frowned, and her hands stilled, prompting Rachel to whine. “I thought you wanted me to tease her, keep her on the brink. That’s why I was just doing her legs and stomach when you came by.”  
  
“Oh really. Ah, well, I suppose it doesn’t really matter, just so long as she was punished. Tell you what, I’m having a meeting with everyone in twenty-five minutes, so why don’t you show me your technique.” Pulling up a chair, she sat down and leaned forward to watch her favorite slave torment her second least favorite.  
  
Taylor started off by ducking her head to nip at Bitch’s nape, prompting her to jump in shock. Then her hands started back up, drifting over her body. Finding a sweet spot underneath one of Rachel’s ribs, one hand stayed there, rubbing and prodding while making her yelp, while the other made its way up to her breasts, circling around their base.  
  
Sliding a hand down to her pussy, Amelia started rubbing while watching the show. Pinching a nipple in her other hand, she smiled as Bitch started to shake as Bee drew a long, low moan out of her by grabbing a nipple in between two fingers and drawing it out away from Rachel’s body before letting go. Moving her other hand down to Bitch’s crotch, Bee started biting harder as she ran two fingers down her lover’s mons. Rachel’s heavy breathing and flushed face were a real turn on to Amelia, almost as much as what Bee was doing to her body.  
  
For the next twenty minutes, Queen Bee played Bitch like an instrument, bringing her right to the edge, and then backing back down. Two seconds of finger-fucking, followed by five minutes of running her hands up and down Rachel’s limbs, murmuring to her about what a great cat she was. Biting down hard enough to draw pinpricks of blood, while stroking Bitch’s tail. Massaging breasts, only to turn Rachel’s head to kiss her. By the end, Bitch’s pitiful whining wrung a well-paced orgasm out of Amelia, just as Brian and Alec came into the living room and flopped down onto the couch. Standing up, and motioning for Taylor to stop, Amelia dragged her chair over to face the couch.  
  
“Well, since we’re all here-, “ at that, Alec interrupted her.  
  
“Wait, we’re missing Miss Smug. I mean, don’t get me wrong, it’s way easier to blow this stuff off when it’s just Brian yakking, but you hate her enough that it would be way funnier to have her here.”  
Ignoring the scowls both Amelia and Brian were giving him, Alec leaned back and spread his legs, giving the girls a good view of the cum trickling out of his ass.  
  
“I agree with Regent. If you want all of us here, it should be all of us,” Queen Bee chimed in, nudging Bitch off her lap with a whine before facing the rest of the group.  
  
“Fine. But your no longer my most favorite minion now, Taylor.” Standing up, Amelia went to get Lisa, passing by Rachel who was working her arms out of the ribbon they were wrapped in.  
  
Turning up the lights to Lisa’s room, Amelia was pleased to find that the stimulation from the vibrators and the silk for the past half hour had caused Lisa to pitch herself forward, apparently hoping to rub her breasts against the carpeting so she could finally cum. As Amelia kneeled down over her, Tattletale looked up at her pleadingly.  
  
“Now, now, enough of that. It’s time to be a big girl and try and talk and shit. I suppose that means I should take out the gag, even if you are a lot more pleasant to talk to with it in.” After working the gag out, and turning the vibrators off, she undid the hand and ankle cuffs so she didn’t have to try and drag Lisa out of the room. While Amelia expected her to have some snide comeback, it seemed as if Lisa was till gathering her wits.  
  
Moving back to the living room, Amelia let out a bark of laughter at the sight of Bitch. Apparently, rather than just stew in her juices for however long the meeting lasted, Rachel had decided to take matters into her own hands. She had fastened a bright blue dildo to the glass table, and was squatting over it, fucking herself in front of the rest of her team. _Oh well, I doubt she’d have much to add anyway. And this way I get a show as well._ Struck by a related thought, Amelia turned to Lisa and smiled, making sure that the villainess picked up on her idea to make Lisa do a briefing while a sex machine drove a dildo in and out of her ass. Lisa flushed and dropped a few more steps behind Amelia.  
  
Settling down in her chair, Amelia watched Lisa sit on the floor in front of Taylor, who immediately started playing with her fox ears.  
  
“Now, since we really are all here, I wanted to pump you lot for information. I’m getting bored spending all day cooped up inside here. Do any of you have homes I can visit or something?”  
  
Taylor was the first to speak. “Well, I live with my dad at home, but, uh, it’s pretty run-down, and I don’t think Dad is the kind of person you’d be very interested in, Mistress. He’s in his forties, going bald, skinny…”  
  
“Right I get the point. No going to the dump with only the old guy to meet us there. What about the rest of you?” After exchanging glances with Grue and Regent, Tattletale was the next to pipe up.  
  
“I live here, same as Alec. Rachel spends , ah, Taylor, not when I’m talking, some time here, some at her shelter, but unless you like no roof and concrete floors, I’d skip it, oh please, not the base, they’re too sensitivvee!”  
  
With Lisa unlikely to contribute anything more, Amelia turned to the last member. Shifting around, Brian waited a moment before answering  
  
“Well, I do have a place I just bought. An apartment in a pretty good part of town. I’m hoping to move my sister in as soon as CPS gives me the okay. Bit smaller than the loft, but still the nicest alternative we’ve got.” Amelia nodded, and thought a bit before asking another question.  
  
“And this sister, what’s she like? Little kid, year younger then you, what? Also, how hot is she?”  
  
“Well, she’s about a month away from fifteen. And yeah, she’s pretty damn hot. Been worried about that actually, with the kind of company my mom keeps.” Amelia leaned back to consider the news.  
  
“Well, well. A sexy little black girl, all ripe for the taking, eh? And underage, that makes it even sweeter.”  
  
“Actually,” Taylor piped in, as she rubbed the tips of Lisa’s ears, “I’m only fifteen myself.”  
  
“Really? Well, that will make it even more fun the next time I fuck you.” Turning back to the main group, Amelia directed her most trustworthy smile at Brian.  
  
“Don’t you worry, Grue, I’ll make sure nothing happens to her that you won’t want. Also, quick note. You don’t get to fuck her, until I get Vicky, understand? Alright, let’s go see our new digs.”  
  
Standing up, Amelia saw that she was the only one to do so. Rachel was still hammering herself up and down on the dildo, making the table shake alarmingly, Lisa had collapsed backwards onto Taylor’s legs, twitching and gasping with her tails spread out across the floor, even as Taylor continued her assault on Lisa’s fluffy ears, Alec had turned on the TV, and Brian was only just now getting to his feet.  
  
“Okay, maybe we wait a bit for everyone to calm down.”  
  
“Fuck me, fuck me, _fuck me, fuckme, FUCKMEEE_!”  
  
Amelia winced at the sound of shattering glass.  
  
“Goddamnit.”


	4. Interlude-Aisha

Aisha sighed as the bus groaned to a stop. Gathering her things, she got off the bus. Friday, woo hoo hoo. Still, at the least the weekend meant she didn’t have to go back to Johnson for a few more days. _I’m going to the shitty middle school, so I can go to the shitty high school so I can flip burgers the rest of my life. What a deal_. And being out from school meant she had to decide if she wanted to spend the next few days with her drugged out whore of a mother, her hard-ass father, or her smothering brother. _Maybe I should just skip it, wander around for a few days._ The straps of her backpacks digging into her shoulders reminded her that at least she should drop off her school stuff before heading out.  
  
Walking down the street to Brian’s apartment building, Aisha tried to remember the code to get in. _1352, or was it 1325? Whatever, I’ll wing it_. At least if she left her stuff here, her mom wouldn’t try to sell it for coke money, or have Dad scream at her about her grades. _Fuck it; I’m going spend the weekend at Bennie’s. She knows how to have a good time. And she fills out those jeans pretty nice. Her boyfriend’s pretty hot too._  
  
Aisha finally got into Brian’s apartment, only to see that the lights were on. _Ah shit, now he’s going get on my case about school._ Walking further in, she saw some tall chick with dark hair to the left, hovering over the stove. _So, he hasn’t mentioned a girlfriend, so that must be Regent or Skitter. Well, well, well, what’s going on here?_  
  
Turning, she saw what must be the rest of the Undersiders in the living room sitting around the couch. They had all turned their heads to look at her when she walked in. Brian stood up, and started walking towards her, cutting off her view of the two girls, who… _were wearing earbands? That can’t be right._ Brian cut off her view of the rest of them before she could figure out what was up with that.  
  
“Um, hey, Aisha. I have some friends over, so if you could-“  
  
“Oh, you mean your fellow gang members, the Undersiders?” _Ha, ha, ha, look at his face!_ Brian turned a hideous shade of gray at that, as the blood drained from his face. _Score one for Aisha!_  
  
“Uh, no, they’re from, they’re from…” Aisha’s smile grew wider as her brother desperately tried to come up with an excuse.  
  
“Okay, step aside.” Some white girl with brown hair in a red shirt and white skirt shouldered past him. _Who is this? She don’t look like anyone on his team. She does look kinda familiar though._ The girl held out her hand.  
  
“I’m Pandemic, but you can call me Amelia. I’m looking forward to getting to know you better.” Automatically, Aisha reached out and shook her hand. The moment she did so, a warm tingle seemed to run through her body.  
  
“So the Undersiders and a new cape, huh? Is Narwhale waiting upstairs to meet me as well?” As she tried to saunter past the girl, Pandemic grabbed her arm and swung her around so that she was sitting down, and Aisha was on her lap. _Eh, whatever. She seems cool, and this way I can get a good look at bro’s team._ Aisha gave the three remaining people a quick once over. _Well damn, big bro knows how to pick some lookers._ Just to her right, there was some a pretty looking girl in a blouse and skirt with short, curly hair who was flipping through a TvGuide. She looked up to give a dazzling smile at Aisha. _I think I’m going to be getting to know you better real soon, hot stuff_. Next was Hellhound, with a green hoodie that she had just pulled up over her head, obscuring her features.  
Finally, what had to be Tattletale, a smoking blonde with _animal ears? What the fuck!_ Aisha tried to get up to go poke them to see if the ears were real, but Pandemic held her down.  
  
With one hand across Aisha’s waist, the other slipped underneath her halter top and started rubbing her stomach. _Oh, bet this is gonna make Brian mad._ Sadly, Brian just stared at them for a minute, before rolling his eyes and going back to the kitchen. As Amelia’s hand pressed against her stomach, Aisha arched into it. _Whoa baby, this feels nice. Her hand’s really soft and warm._ Before Pandemic could do anything more, Brian and the kitchen girl came back to the living room, each carrying a couple plates. Brian cleared his throat, and started speaking.  
  
“Okay everybody, Taylor pointed out that we should probably get some food in our system to give us fuel, and Amelia some mass to work with.” The girl, Taylor presumably, chimed in.  
  
“I’ve made some pork and mushroom omelets with onion and cheese. There’s enough for everybody, so dig in. After that’s done, we can get started.” As Aisha reached for a plate for her, and one for Amelia, she wondered what they were talking about. _Ohhhh, maybe Brian’s finally going to induct me as the new kick-ass member of the Undersiders!_  
  
Aisha leaned back against the armrest. That had been the best omelet she’d ever had. She’d scooched to the side to let Amelia eat hers, and check her out as well. In Aisha’s most high and important opinion, Amelia was hot enough to fuck. Nothing about her body really stood out, but put it all together, and add the light in her eyes, and Aisha figured it would be pretty fun to fuck around with her. And older girls should have more experience. Aisha hadn’t gone beyond make out sessions with some girls, and fooling around with a guy or two, but something told her Pandemic could teach her a lot. As the cat-girl, Lisa, apparently, grabbed the plates to drop off in the kitchen, she noticed everyone seem to relax a bit.  
  
Out of the corner of her eye, Aisha could see the short haired girl stand up. “Well, I think I’m going to have a go at Taylor’s ass. If you could drop your jeans for me?” _Oh fuck, that girl’s a guy dressed as a girl? That’s hot!_ What was just as hot was the way Taylor shimmied out of her jeans without a second’s thought and crawled onto the couch, resting her arms on the back so her butt faced the rest of the room. She swayed her hips from side to side before the white guy moved up behind her and fished his dick out of his skirt. There was a minute as he did something with a bottle that Aisha couldn’t see, but she could tell when he started fucking Taylor by the screech she let out. As she watched, she noticed Amelia’s hands tugging at the button to the hotpants she wore, and obliged her by raising herself up a bit so Amelia could pull them off. Settling back down, she humped her hips against Amelia’s skirt, causing her pink thong to start to ride up, putting some delicious pressure on her pussy. Amelia took the invitation, and cupped her pussy in one hand, while reaching up to pinch a nipple with the other.  
  
“Like what you see, you little slut? I can’t believe you’re wet already. Well, you’ll have plenty of people to fuck, now that your part of my harem.” Aisha considered this as best as she could as Amelia pulled her nipple. _Some hot people to fuck, I get to be in a kick-ass gang, and Brian won’t have any room to get on my case. Is there really a decision here?_  
  
“Hell yeah, I’ll join your harem. So, how do we start?”  
  
“Well, first I’m going to fuck you. Then you’ll go join the orgy. Then we will all collapse from exhaustion. Then you’re in.” Aisha smiled at that. Get some good fucks from people who obviously knew what they were doing? No problem there.  
  
“Oh, and speaking of starting, look over there at your brother.”  
  
Aisha could also see her brother smacking Tattletale’s ass as he pushed Hellhound to the floor. Kneeling to one side, he undid his pants, and shoved his gigantic cock in her face as Lisa pulled out a bag from behind the chair. As Aisha watched, she pulled out a strap-on, sliding it up over her pants, and flipped up Hellhound’s skirt. She was interrupted, though, by Amelia pushing her off the chair.  
  
“Now then, you’re going to eat me out while I think of the changes I want to make to you.” Kneeling, Aisha crawled underneath Pandemic’s skirt and wasn’t too surprised to see that she went commando. Applying the basic lessons she’d picked up from her own sessions with Dad’s and Brian’s magazines, she started by blowing on Amelia’s clit, and then inserting her pointer finger into her pussy. Listening to Amelia moan, she immediately worked a second finger in as well.  
  
_Oh man, that’s tight. I wonder…_ Never one to hesitate, Aisha worked a third finger in as well, and brought her other hand to Amelia’s ass, where her two fingers slid right in, prompting a moan. _So, she likes taking it up the ass, huh? Kinky bitch._ Aisha started pumping her fingers in and out, and leaned forward to start licking Amelia’s clit. Amelia’s cunt clamped down on her fingers, and her ass was even tighter, somehow. After only a few minutes, Amelia started bucking, and screaming, before collapsing into the chair and pulling Aisha out. Holding her hand, Amelia pulled Aisha down onto her lap so that she straddled the brunette.  
  
“Well, well. You are one experienced little whore, aren’t you. Made me cum in almost no time at all. Now, onto your changes. First off, I going to up your jugs a few cups.” Even as she spoke, Aisha felt a fire start to burn in her breasts. Looking down, she saw them expanding. Dashing her hands up, she was shocked at just how tender they were. As she massaged them through her shirt, she started to squirm, rubbing her pussy against Amelia’s bare leg.  
  
“Oh, and that’s the second change I’m making for now. You’re going to find clothing rather distracting to wear. Might want to ditch them before you collapse and miss the rest of the fun.”  
  
Aisha barely listened to her. Her tits felt so good! The way they pressed more and more against the straining fabric of her top, the way her rock hard nipples were jutting out from the fabric, and what happened when she squeezed! Finally with a rip they stopped, leaving a two inch long gash in her shirt, and her boobs at DD cups, at least. Whipping off her shirt, Aisha lowered her head to try and grab a nipple in her mouth. Succeeding, she started sucking, while her other hand moved at the speed of light down to her pussy, where she ripped off her thong and started humping Amelia’s leg.  
  
“God, you really are a little whore, aren’t you?” Amelia dragged Aisha down to the floor, and started grinding her pussy against Aisha’s, while reaching out to maul her other black breast.  
  
“Should I make you wear some clothes? Some real clothes, not the street walker shit you parade around in, shaking your tight little ass at everyone. It would be torture, you know. Feeling the fabric rub against your whorish tits and tight pink pussy. Having everyone watch you squirm on the bus seat whenever it goes over a pothole as the bumps force your lips apart and press against your ass.” As the stream of dirty talk continued, Aisha felt hotter and hotter. _Oh yeah, getting all hot and bothered with people sitting right next me. Going down that stretch on Alder street, where I’d get jarred every few seconds, and the fabric would just dig into me. Oh, and then I’d collapse, and hope that someone would take me off the bus, and deliver me safe and sound and not bend me over in an alleyway and fuck me and fuck me and_ fuck me! Arching her back, Aisha screamed out her climax before dropping into Amelia’s waiting arms.  
  
“Well, now that you’ve had your fun, I’m going to go spruce up Taylor a bit. Once your legs are working, come and join whoever.” Amelia stood up, leaving Aisha curled up on the floor. Closing her eyes, she rested for a few minutes before something hit her cheek. Brushing it off, she gave a mumbled “fuck off”.  
  
“Well, that is the plan,” said a sardonic voice.  
  
Opening her eyes, Aisha saw the crossdresser kneeling by her head, his cock still proudly jutting out from his skirt.  
  
“Now, Amelia assured me you were a skilled rug muncher, so why don’t we see how good you are at sucking cock as well.” Thinking it over, Aisha couldn’t see any problems with that, and pulled herself up so that she was staring right at his dick. It was a pretty good size, she decided, almost as big as Jeremy’s and Hiroshi’s, a bit bigger than Big Tom’s and Henry’s, and the same size as Carlos’s, Ren’s, and Little Tom’s.  
  
Wrapping her hand around it, she gave a few tugs before licking the tip while staring into his eyes. After repeating the process a few more times, she opened her mouth, relaxed the right muscles, and inched her away along his dick, while doing her best to maintain eye contact. Aisha used one hand to keep her grip on the guy, while her other hand started playing with her awesome new tits again.  
  
“Mo wut ‘or neme?” _Okay, maybe take the dick out of my mouth first._  
  
“What’s my name? I’m Alec or Regent in costume. And I’ve got to say, between your dark skin, big boobs, and being so teeny tiny” _Hey! I’m not that short!_ “you’re probably going to be Goblin if you trigger. Maybe have Amelia add some little fangs, if they won’t mess with you giving head.”  
  
Wrapping a hand in her hair, Alec started guiding Aisha up and down his shaft. As she kept on bobbing along his dick, her hand crept around his waist to his rear, before inserting a finger up his ass.  
  
“Whoa, you are kinky aren’t you? Nobody besides Amelia had thought of that on their own.”  
  
_I_ am _pretty awesome_. Internally smirking, Aisha licked the very tip of his cock, before gently scraping the underside of it with her teeth. After a few more minutes, Alec pulled her head back, with his dick exiting with a _pop!_  
  
“That was damn awesome, but right now I want to paint your tits white,” as he started stroking his cock. Aisha smiled, and hefted her boobs in her hands, giving Alec the best target she could.  
  
After only three strokes, Alec grunted, and started shooting his cum all over Aisha’s breasts. _Oh, so nice and warm!_ Smiling, she squeezed her tits together before letting them go, showing off the strings of cum hanging between them. Alec laughed, before ruffling her hair and moving off to the kitchen.  
  
Looking around, Aisha could see that everyone was having a pretty good time. Taylor and big bro were doing a 69 on the couch, while Amelia had stuffed a giant blue dildo up Lisa’s pussy, and was fucking her ass with a strap-on and pulling on the fox tails she had somehow acquired. Alec was grabbing a can of pop out of the fridge, and Hellhound was striding over to Aisha.  
  
Getting close, she knelt and started pushing Aisha down onto the ground, before crawling on top of her, rubbing her pussy against Aisha’s face.  
  
“Your brother came a ton in my twat. I want you to eat it out of me, then keep on doing it.”  
  
Aisha just raised her head, wrapped her arms around Rachel’s muscular thighs, and started licking. It was the first time she’d done this, but the combination between pussy juice and cum was kinda tasty. _And the cum being Brian’s just makes it even sweeter, like finding Dad’s booze._ Licking and lapping at the soft pink folds got most of the cum out, but Aisha could see more deeper inside. She could also see a bright red cat’s tail twitching, anchored just above Hellhound’s butt. _I wonder…_  
  
Reaching out to stroke that got an immediate response. The tail shot straight out, and Rachel’s hands wound themselves in Aisha’s hair. Encouraged, she stuck her tongue in as far as it could go; scooping out a good mouthful of her brother’s cum as she did so. With one hand keeping her steady, and the other hand stroking the fluffy tail- _So soft! Just want to keep petting it and petting it!-_ Aisha was forced to just shake her hips hoping that someone would see her and plug her up, to take care of the inferno that had been building in her cunt.  
  
Rolling the cum around in her mouth before swallowing, Aisha felt someone slid two fingers into her sopping wet pussy. Satisfied that she was getting the attention she deserved, Aisha redoubled her attack on Hellhound’s snatch, licking her clit right as she yanked on Rachel’s tail. Feeling Rachel tense and squirt all over her face, Aisha let her head fall back, bumping it against the floor as Rachel didn’t bother to catch her. Despite her muffled swearing, Rachel just got up and sat down on the couch, content to watch the orgy wrap-up.  
  
Looking down her body, Aisha smirked to see Taylor licking her clit while pumping her fingers in and out of Aisha’s pussy. Aisha was so on edge from giving oral sex to whoever wandered by, that just the sight of Taylor’s grin from down there sent her over the top. Arcing her back, Aisha cried out in joy and clawed at the carpeting, before collapsing insensate into a boneless puddle.  
  
Slowly coming back to her senses, Aisha felt someone stroking her hair. Looking up, she saw that she was lying on the couch, with her head lying right next to Brian’s leg as he ran his fingers through her hair. Smiling down at her, he gently lifted her head up.  
  
“So how was it, Aisha? Glad to be a part of our little group here?”  
  
“Oh fuck yeah, that was the best sex I’ve ever had! Next time though, I want one of those strap-on’s, and Regent’s ass will be mine.” Ignoring the sudden lock of shock from her first statement, Aisha sat up to take a look around.  
  
Alec was snacking on a plate of cookies, Taylor was slowly petting Rachel’s ears, Lisa was on the phone with somebody, and Amelia was collapsed on the floor, her green strap-on still proudly waving in the breeze. _Well, that last bit worried him, so let’s see what this does._  
  
“So, I’ve got some ideas of my own I want to try out.”


	5. Chapter 4

Amy sobbed into a pillow. It was bad enough that she had turned the Undersiders and Mistress Bitch into a horde of sex-crazed fiends, but now she had corrupted Grue’s darling younger sister. How many more innocents like that would she ruin before somebody stopped her? How could she possibly make it up to Aisha, for corrupting her, and Brian, for hurting his sister, and Alec for making him cross-dress, and Mistress Rachel for giving her cat ears, and Taylor, for making her torment her mistress, and Lisa for, well, okay, Amy didn’t feel guilty over Lisa. But she should.  
  
Just as she was pondering such things, Aisha came sauntering into the room, before collapsing back onto the bed and ruffling Amy’s hair. She was wearing an acidic yellow pair of shorts, and nothing else, letting her black breasts jiggle and sway. Lisa followed, leaning against the doorframe and smirking at them both as her tails wrapped around her legs. Aisha spoke first.  
  
“So, how are you going to make this up to me, huh? Alec can’t keep his dick off my tits. Seems like every time I see him, he asks for a titjob. I do it of course, it feels awesome having something sliding in and out of my tits, but still. Even Lisa has been fondling my boobs when she talks to me.” Despite her tone, Aisha was still leering at Amy. Amy flushed as she imagined all the degrading, humiliating things she would have to do to earn forgiveness. Before she could decide what one to do, Lisa chimed in.  
  
“I’m thinking that since she wronged all of us, she’s going to need to take care of all of us. Aisha, could you go round everyone up? I need to have a little talk with the virtuous healer here.” Amy shivered as Lisa gave her a benevolent smile.  


* * *

  
  
Amy shivered as the cold air worked its way over her naked body. She was kneeling on the ground, and couldn’t see anything with the blindfold covering her eyes. She tensed as the door creaked open, and several people entered the room.  
  
“Well, well, looks like we’ve got a tight little present waiting for us.” Amy recognized Grue’s rumbling voice. “What do you say, Undersiders? Ready to do some team bonding exercises?” The rest of the team muttered and agreed as they formed a circle around Amy.  
  
Amy flinched as something long and hard slapped against her cheek. Reaching a shaking hand up, she wrapped her fingers around it. As she slid her hand down it, she heard Lisa chuckle.  
  
“Good girl. Now lick it.” Amy turned her head and stuck out her tongue, just touching the warm flesh with the very tip of her tongue. Lisa’s fingers dug into her hair, and pushed Amy’s face against her crotch.  
  
“Come on, you little slut. Suck it. You deserve this.” Amy shuddered, knowing it was true. Opening her mouth she hesitantly ran her tongue down the side of Lisa’s new penis. As she did it again, then a third time, she felt hands grab her wrists and drag her hands to two other cocks. Wrapping her fingers around them, she started stroking while Lisa whispered a stream of degrading insults to her.  
  
As she slowly slid her mouth down Lisa’s shaft, she could feel a pair of small hands cup her butt and lift her up. Raising herself up a bit, Amy felt two fingers circle her rosebud, spreading a slippery lube across it. Amy relaxed her muscles, feeling herself open up, before the fingers plunged in. As Amy’s ass was buggered, she continued to suck and lick Lisa, and run her hands up and down the two anonymous cocks. The fingers slipped out of her, and were replaced by something bigger, and long, and hot, and hard, and Lisa had to tug her hair to bring Amy back into the real world. As it started thrusting, filling up her ass, Amy felt someone lean in behind her and whisper to her.  
  
“So, you thought it would be funny to give me jugs so big and sensitive that I can’t wear a bra, huh?” Amy moaned around Lisa’s dick. Yes, it was right that Aisha was punishing her like that. How could Amy have thought that she had the right to change someone so young and innocent into a big-breasted floozy?  
  
“Well, I’m gonna ride your ass like Bitch rides her dogs!” Aisha’s hand came down, cracking off Amy’s left cheek. “You’re gonna pay for doing this to me!” She spanked Amy again. Amy shivered in delight shame as Aisha started pumping against her. Feeling her dick slid in and out of her ass, Amy moaned as Aisha fucked her.  
  
Aisha drew herself back, until only the tip of her cock was in Amy’s rectum, then slammed herself forward as far as she could, making Amy shudder and shake. As Aisha roughly fucked Amy, she felt her eyes roll back underneath the blindfold. Amy whined deep in her throat. Her pussy was sopping wet because in spite of how she was being treated, but she didn’t have any free hands to try and get some relief, even as Aisha hammered her ass, Lisa throat-fucked her, and she was forced to jack off the two cocks.  
  
“Hey, Rachel, looks like your pet’s making a mess of the carpet. I’ll just go and plug her up.” Amy quaked at the thought of Grue’s massive cock stretching her pussy, filling her up while his sister jack-hammered her ass. And all the while, she’d be forced to keep on sucking and blowing and servicing the other Undersiders while the siblings wrecked her pussy and ass.  
  
Tattletale dragged her dick out of Amy’s mouth, and Amy whined at the loss. Then, she felt someone, Brian certainly, move closer and lift her up, before lowering her cunt down onto his waiting tool. Lisa quickly stepped back in, plugging Amy’s mouth and stopping her moans. Meanwhile, Brian slowly slid up into Amy. _Oh God, I knew I made him big, but this is something else!_ As he came to a halt, and then slowly started to pull out, Amy clenched down tight around him, stopping him in place.  
  
“Well, it seems like she doesn’t want me to leave. Sis, if you could?” _What does he_ \- Amy’s scream was muffled by Lisa’s dick as Aisha reached around her and pinched her nipples. As she collapsed in shock, Brian’s dick was freed, and he rammed back up into Amy’s pussy.  
  
Feeling those two deep inside her, seeming to reach almost to her throat, Amy could barely remember that she had to keep the rest of the team happy too. Redoubling her pace, she stroked the cocks in her hands quicker and quicker as Lisa grabbed her head and started yanking her back and forth along her rod. Amy rejoiced was ashamed at filling all her holes, letting other people use her as they saw fit. Letting Brian and Aisha and Lisa make her air-tight, stuffing her nasty body with their hot, hard, wonderful, dicks-  
  
Brian sneaked a finger down to her clit, and started pressing against it. This was the cue Amy needed to finally cum, squeezing down on the cocks in her cunt and ass, and tugging the two dicks in her hands, driving the rest of them to cum as well. Lisa pulled out; spraying her load all over Amy’s face, while Brian and Aisha buried themselves inside her, painting her insides with their hot, sticky cum. Meanwhile, the other two came over her breasts and shoulders. Amy shuddered as she felt warm cum run down the curves of her breasts and down her stomach. She whimpered as the Laborn’s pulled out of her, letting their cum escape and run down her thighs.  
  
Amy fell forward, cupping her hands over her snatch to keep in as much of the cum as possible. She blushed as she heard the team laughing at her, before feeling a pair of strong arms pick her up.  
“Forget about me?” Amy shuddered at Rachel’s growl. “Did you think you could whore yourself out to the rest of them, and leave me alone? I’m going to fuck you until you scream. And I’ve got just the thing to do it.” Amy flushed as she remembered the special modification she’d given to Bitch. Rachel carried Amy over to where she remembered the chair was, before sitting down. She turned Amy so she faced the rest of the room. Amy moaned around the cum that had dribbled into her mouth as Bitch lowered her onto her cock. It was almost as big as Grue’s and she could feel the special feature already.  
  
“Bounce, slut.” As Rachel reinforced her command with a slap to her breast, Amy started bouncing up and down on Rachel’s lap. One of Rachel’s hands continued to maul her breasts, while the other pulled her brown hair. Amy continued to force herself up and down on the cock, reveling in how completely it filled her, and how roughly Bitch treated her, owning her, possessing her.  
  
Finally, Rachel grabbed Amy’s thighs and forced her down, and the dog-like knot Amy had given her expanded, blowing Amy’s mind as it stretched her twat like nothing before. _God-full, so full-stretching-huge_. By the time it finished expanding, Amy knew that she wouldn’t be able to get it out. Not that she wanted to. Having Mistress’s huge cock buried inside her drooling, needy twat felt so good she actually started crying with arousal, feeling the blindfold soak up the tears. Amy rubbed a hand over her lower stomach. She could swear she felt the knot pushing out against her.  
  
Bitch started heaving Amy up and down on her cock, dragging the knot throughout her pussy, making her feel more lurid and shameless than ever before, and being driven to orgasm after orgasm. Eventually she stopped, and squeezed down on Amy as she shot spurt after spurt into her cunt, filling up whatever wasn’t occupied by her dick. As the semen shot into her, it drove all other thoughts out of her mind, and she collapsed back onto Rachel’s chest. As she lolled bonelessly on Bitch’s lap, leaning against her massive breasts, she heard a distant shutter _whir_.  
  
“Hey, Aisha, look at this. Think we should send a few pictures off to New Wave? Let them see what a cock-happy, cum-covered whore their daughter is?”  
  
“Oh, good call Alec. But first we should all give her another coating. You can still see her face, after all.”  
  
As Bitch drew her legs apart with her strong, muscular arms, Amy shivered in fearful arousal. _I’m going to spend the rest of my life as a sex slave to a criminal gang_. The brush of air against her skin told her that people were getting closer, getting ready to cover her in more of their juicy cum. _Good_.


	6. Interlude-Lisa

“So you’re sure you want to do this? I mean, it is kind of weird, and we do have a mission tomorrow,” Taylor was brushing my hair as I decided what to wear tonight.  
  
“If you don’t want to-“ I said, knowing what the response would be.  
  
“No, no, Lisa. I’m your friend, and if you want this, then I’ll help you. It’s a shame you’re giving up on your ears and tails, though. They make you look cute.” I preened a bit, before Taylor grabbed my head to stop me from moving. _Time for the more important talk._  
  
“Are you going to be ready for the Medhall job tomorrow?”  
  
“I think so. It should be a lot easier than the bank. What were the corporate theft jobs you guys ran before I came on like?” I thought back over the four or so robberies Coil had us do.  
  
“They were cakewalks really. I figured out the codes, Grue kept radios and cameras from working, and Bitch and Regent took out the guards. Then we shoved the documents and hard drives and such into the duffel bags, and went our merry way. Now that we have you, the only problem is going to be the interior decorating.”  
  
“What? How does that follow?”  
  
“As an established high-tech company, it’s practically law that they have to have eye-searingly white corridor walls and such.” I smirked as Taylor punched my shoulder.  
  
“So I shouldn’t be worried about it?”  
  
“Well, obviously none of us should relax and get sloppy, but I don’t see anything in the data I got that suggested Medhall will be a tough nut to crack. It won’t be a tough as the bank job”  
  
“But you didn’t think the bank would be as tough as the bank job either.” I winced at the reminder of how overconfident I was there.  
  
“Yes, I made a mistake. But we still got away, and,” I turned to smile up at her, “the fringe benefits from that have proved _very_ nice, haven’t they?” Taylor blushed at that, and started tugging on my hair harder than was strictly necessary. We sat in a companionable silence for a few minutes while Taylor finished up.  
  
“All done. I don’t want to spoil the surprise, so I’ll go see Amelia about starting Black Widow, while you get dressed. See you in a few hours.” As Taylor got up to leave, I breathed in and out to try and calm the butterflies in my stomach. This would be going further than anything I’d tried before, on several fronts.  


* * *

  
  
  
I walked down the alleyway, heading home after a night at the club, wearing a red microskirt and thin white top with no bra and high heels. I wasn’t worried about thugs or anything. After all, I was much too special to be inconvenienced like that. Go home, text my friends from school while I waited for the white pills from the club to wear off, and go to sleep. _God, I can’t believe I was ever this shallow._  
  
As I walked down the alley, I paused as I heard a sound somewhere nearby. Dismissing it, I continued on. As I reached the halfway point, I could hear a scuttling behind me. Feeling the hairs on the back of my neck stand up, I turned around and screamed.  
  
Twenty feet behind me was a monster charging at me. It looked like a tall girl, but with a black spider abdomen rattling behind her. She had shiny black skin, and a red marking on her stomach like a black widow. I turned to run, but only got a few yards before she tackled me, knocking me to the ground.  
  
I coughed as the breath was driven out of my lungs. Rolling onto my back, I shrieked as the monster loomed above. Seizing me in her unnaturally strong arms, she picked me up and crushed me against her torso. The monster started moving towards a warehouse.  
  
“You humans. So arrogant, so destructive. Well, now you, at least, will give something back to nature.” She dropped me onto a mattress inside a dusty, abandoned warehouse.  
  
“Rejoice, for Black Widow will give you a purpose.” Straddling me, she ripped off my shirt. As I struggled, I got a clearer look at her. She was a bit taller than me, with shiny black skin, red eyes and dark brown hair. Most of her body looked like a weird colored human, except for having four arms, but behind her was the giant rear part of a spider, almost as big as her torso. There was a thick shaft dangling from the end.  
  
Reaching down, Black Widow then tore off my panties, baring me to the world. One hand started rubbing my pussy while the other mauled my breast.  
  
“You will bear my children and help bring balance to the world. You will be the first of my breeders.” I started shaking as she continued to molest me.  
  
“No, no, please God no!” My nipples were starting to ache as the cold air washed over them. Flipping me over, Black Widow drew me up so her chest pressed against my back. I squirmed in her iron grip as she rubbed her thumb against my clit.  
  
“Oh yes, human, you will help, uh, help” _No, stop forgetting your lines Taylor!_  
  
“Restore nature!” I hissed as her hands slowed down.  
  
“Restore nature to its supremacy, yes, and bring in a new age,” Black Widow’s hands started back up, pinching my nipples, circling my clit, and inserting a finger into my wet pussy. Her remaining arm crushed me against her, and I could feel her breasts pushing against me. As I kept on twitching and moaning as she ravished me, she left my poor, needy pussy alone, and raised her hand to slip a finger into my mouth to silence me. I started sucking on it, running over each knuckle with my tongue.  
  
Suddenly, Black Widow pulled her finger out of my mouth, drawing my tongue out with her. Seizing my body in her arms, she flipped me upside down, so that she was staring right at my crotch. I could feel her warm breath gusting across my vagina as my face was pressed against her own black pussy. Using two fingers to pry apart my lips, she slowly ran her tongue down their length before spearing it into me. I shrieked into her flesh as she abused me so. As her two lower hands continued to pinch my breasts, and her upper arms held me upside down, she continued to alternate between sensually licking me, and sending her tongue in as far as it could go. Fuck, it has to be at least six inches long! As it coiled around inside of me, finding all me sweet spots, a hand was removed from my breasts, and was pressed against the back of my head.  
  
“The least you can do is thank me for letting you be part of this new order, human.” Whatever does she mean- her hand abruptly pushed forward, burying my nose in her black pussy, which was already beaded with drops of moisture. Trying to appease her, I kissed the edges of her vulva before hesitantly licking her clit. It wasn’t enough. With a muttered command to “lick”, she ground her pussy into my face. Realizing that I couldn’t afford to anger my abductor, I started licking more vigorously. Even as she continued her assault on me, I suckled on her clit and licked up her juices. Finally, she seemed to tire of my hesitant, inexact oral skills and turned me around again so that my upper body was again pressed against her chest.  
  
“You will be an excellent host for my brood,” she whispered as she inserted her finger back into my mouth.  
  
  
She pinched my nipples again, and drew them out, away from my body, before letting them go. As she did it again, I could feel something prodding against my lower lips. Looking down, I saw Black Widow’s drooling shaft pressing against me. Closing my eyes, I shook my head from side to side and tried to scream around her finger, and clutched at her unyielding arms. Ignoring me, she rubbed herself against me, smearing the glistening white fluid around my vagina.  
  
Black Widow slowly worked her ovipositor into me, even though I was so wet (completely from her molesting me, no other reason) that my walls just completely separated for her. I groaned around my makeshift gag as she slid into me, her shaft going deeper and deeper, until it felt like she had turned my entire body into _cunt_. She raised my body up, before letting me drop back down, making me whimper. Her hands kept on pinching and kneading my tits, while she fingerfucked my mouth.  
  
Her pre-cum filled up the corners of my pussy as she fucked me again and again, seeming to go deeper on every thrust. Finally she let me drop one last time, and pinned me on her length as she whispered in my ear.  
  
“Prepare yourself, breeder.” With her shaft buried in me, I could feel a knot slowly working its way from the base all the way to the top. It spread my pussy lips apart, so that anyone looking could see just how _much_ was buried inside me. As it slowly, oh so slowly, reached the top, I could feel Black Widow’s ovipositor open up, and an egg slide into my poor, abused, sopping wet pussy. My eyes crossed as I felt another one coming, and _another_ one after that. Again and again she laid eggs in me, until my belly was swollen to the size of a basketball.  
  
I had almost cum feeling the first egg. I did cum with the second egg, and the third, and then again and again, until it was like a string of firecrackers going off in my head and pussy. By the time Widow stopped, she had wrung at least half a dozen orgasms out of me. As she lowered me down onto the floor, my tongue hung out and I was drooling down my chin. I could feel my legs twitching, and my hands feebly tried to grasp at the mattress. I could hear her kneeling down to get to my level, and then she wrapped all four arms around me in a hug.  
  
  
“Oh Lisa, I love you. I love you so much, thanks for doing this with me,” Taylor said. I just groaned in response, not trusting myself to say anything coherent. I could feel her breath in my hair as she leaned against me.  
  
“You look so sexy like that Lisa. The way your stomach is so beautifully curved, and that fucked silly expression. I love you; I love you all so much.” I briefly let down the walls on my power to enhance the feelings she was giving me. _Hasn’t thought about her plan in two days. Would rather die than lose us_. Smiling, I raised my hands to hold hers, as we lay together.  
  
About half an hour later, I finally trusted myself to speak. Turning my head to look at her, I smiled at her.  
  
“Taylor, do you think you could help me get to the shower. I can barely feel my legs, and I don’t want to try and crawl up the stairs with Alec or Rachel around.”  
  
“Sure thing. You know, it is too bad that you have give up the eggs before the job tomorrow. I’d love seeing you like this for a couple days or so. Just getting to rub my hands across your belly, or watch as Brian fucks your ass, and makes your breasts and stomach sway.” As she picked me up in a bridal carry and started walking to the stairs leading to the loft, I relaxed in her arms. Being with friends like her was so much better than life on the streets. And as soon as Amelia and I finalized our plans for Coil, it would get even better.


	7. Interlude-Alec

_Let’s see. Probably the red blouse, and the black skirt. That should send the right message._ As I started to dress myself, the door to my room swung open. Brian poked his head through.  
  
"Alec, team meeting-why are you wearing a skirt?”  
  
“Well, actually, I-“  
  
“No, no, I don’t want to know. Just, come with me, alright.”  
  
“Sure thing, stud. I really do enjoy coming with you.” As Brian knocked his head against his palm, I cackled and followed him out to the main area.  
  
The dork was already sitting on the most comfortable couch cushion, holding Rachel’s leash in one hand as the big girl sat on the floor. She looked pretty uncomfortable, constantly shifting position and cradling her swollen stomach in her hands. Lisa and Amelia, or Amy, whatever, were whispering in a corner as Brian took up a position at the head of the little circle. As I settled down into the second most comfortable cushion, Gobbo dropped into my lap. As she moved around trying to find the cushiest spot, she ground my dick against her expansive ass.  
  
Amy really had done a good job on Aisha. She had two cute little fangs that surprisingly didn’t get in the way of blowjobs, and some very dark green skin that made her look very exotic. Still a minor pity, as her original black skin was damn hot anyway, but she still looked awesome. And of course, she was short enough I could still see over her head.  
  
I reached up her blue t-shirt to rub her breasts, and Aisha leaned back against me, letting me nibble on that sweet spot behind her right ear. As I was doing so, Lisa cleared her throat, and when I ignored her in favor of continuing to play with Gobbo, threw a pillow at me. That was enough for me to stop and pay attention, mostly. One hand kept on tracing patterns on Aisha’s skin while she rubbed against me. The fabric of her shirt felt quite nice against my breasts. Lisa cleared her throat again and started talking.  
  
“Okay, everyone. I meet with your boss yesterday after the Medhall job, and I’ve got some good news and some bad news. The bad news is that he no longer needs our services, and is letting us go.” Shit. That’s the kind of phrasing people use in the movies just before they shoot you in the back. Oh God, and even if the mysterious boss means it, I’ll still have to do actual work in a few months when the money runs out.  
  
“The good news is that he was happy enough with how we did the job, and got away from Fenja and Menja without injury, that he gave us a bonus on top of the payout for ending our service. We’re all getting a few million, each.” Brian chimed in with a question.  
  
“And you’re sure he doesn’t need our help anymore? Just like that?” Lisa gave him one of her usual, annoying smug smiles.  
  
“Oh yes, he was quite clear about not working with us again.” Her smile had something hiding behind it that I hadn’t really seen before. _Did she really… Well, if the money’s good and nobody will come after us, I don’t care. Now to talk about my favorite subject. Me._  
  
“So is that all? Because me and Aisha have a night on the town to go attend.” Lisa waved me off as she, Brian, and Taylor all hunched together to talk about their new plans. I made a note to check my bank accounts tomorrow, and see just how much money I’d gotten. Aisha started grinding against me harder, and leaned her head back to whisper.  
  
“Want a quickie before we head out?” I smiled and rubbed her left boob. As she raised herself up to let me open up my skirt, I nibbled again on that sweet spot.  
  
“I’d thought you’d never ask,” I murmured as my warm breath swept over her skin. Aisha flipped herself around while undoing the zipper to the pants she wore. She slowly rubbed her pussy against my dick, letting me feel how wet she was. Reaching up, she wrapped her arm around my head and kissed me. I kissed back, using every trick I’d picked up both here, and back up in Canada. I bit down on her lip and hugged her tightly, pressing her against my body.  
  
I could feel her breasts rubbing through her shirt against my own rock-hard nipples. As we kept on kissing, I cupper her ass in one hand, and lifted upward. She got the message and raised herself up so that I could have enough room to get my cock standing upright.  
  
Breaking the kiss, I slowly lowered her down onto me. She hissed in satisfaction, and I agreed with her. Getting filled up with cock does feel amazing after all. It undoubtedly felt even better for her, given how many nerve endings Amelia had added to her pussy and tits. As she slowly sank down, she clawed at my shoulders. By the time she’d gone down as far as she could, she was almost drawing blood.  
  
“Ready to bounce, you little green cocksleeve?” I whispered to her. No sense in having Brian overhear, and decide to beat my ass, when he could be pounding my ass. Aisha shakily nodded, and lifted herself up maybe half an inch before dropping back down again.  
  
As her hands clutched at my shoulders, I grabbed her cushy ass in my own hands and helped her out. I lifted her up until the tip of my dick was just in her cunt and then let go. Aisha shrieked as she went back down, my penis spreading her walls apart. I could see the rest of the team look up at us before going back to their planning, except for Rachel, who started watching us instead of watching Taylor.  
  
I muffled Aisha’s moans by locking lips with her and sending my tongue into her mouth. She leaned into my kiss and squeezed me tighter. I picked up the pace, moving her up and down faster and faster. I squeezed her ass as hard as I could, while she did the same to my shoulders. I could feel a swelling in my balls as I felt her tight, slick cunt get dragged around my cock.  
  
Dragging her up, I pushed Aisha forward and pumped my hand up and down my shaft a few times, before three jets of cum gushed out and landed on her lower back. I sighed and settled back into the couch, as Goblin collapsed against me. Hugging her, I waited for my breathing to calm down. As I waited, I let one hand wander down to play with her clit to make sure she got off as well.  
  
“After we’re done here, get dressed. The gangers should be out on the streets by now.” She gave a gasp that I took as agreement. “Oh, and don’t forget the camera, either.” She shakily nodded as I pinched her clit. “And remember-“  
  
“Damn it Alec, I know what to do! Now get me off!” I snorted and went at it with both hands, making sure to pay special attention to her engorged button. As I saw how high a note I could get out of Aisha, I grinned as Brian pointedly ignored us.  


* * *

  
  
  
About an hour later, I was wandering through the back alleys of Downtown. I could tell I was in the right neighborhood by the swastikas spray-painted on the wall. I still hadn’t found any gang members yet, and the cold air was putting a damper on my enthusiasm.  
  
Finally, I heard some indistinct conversation coming from an alleyway, and the flicker of flames reflecting off the brick wall. Rounding the corner, I saw three E88 skinheads standing around a barrel fire, passing around a jug and talking to each other. _All right, swing my hips, stand up straight, raise my voice, and here we go!_ I started walking towards them as sexily as I could. I steered towards the biggest guy, as I figured that would be the boss in a group like this.  
  
“Hey there, Mister! Are you guys in the E88 like Dad is?” _Perfect_. My voice was high pitched enough to sound like a young girl, without sounding fake. They turned around to look at me. The big guy, with a Confederate flag tattoo on his neck glanced at his friends before replying.  
  
“Little girls shouldn’t be out at night, kid. Something might happen to them.” The henchman on his left sniggered at that. He had a swastika on the front of his shirt, and the remaining goon had shaved his head bald.  
  
“Actually, I was looking for someone like you! My daddy always talks about how he and his friends are keeping the city safe for people like us, so I wanted to thank you guys for doing this.” I made sure to smile innocently. They glanced at each other again before the big guy stepped forward and put his hand on my shoulder.  
  
“Well now, that’s nice of you. That’s very nice indeed. And how were you planning to thank us?” _Wow, you really are a piece of work, aren’t you bucko?_ I pretended to think for a moment.  
  
“Uhm, maybe I could give you a kiss?” The leader chuckled.  
  
“Why, I was just thinking the same thing. But instead of kissing my lips, why don’t you kiss me somewhere else.” His two cronies sniggered at that, and I could barely stop myself from rolling my eyes.  
  
“Geez, like what, mister?” His hand started pressing down on my shoulder. As I sank to the asphalt, he started to undo his zipper.  
  
“Do you know what a cock is, little girl?” _No shit I know, I’ve got one._  
  
“Yep! My boyfriend Ryan has me play with it sometimes. I won’t be playing with you guys though, since I’m on my period.” The two other guys moved to flank me, also fiddling with their pants.  
  
“Fuck, that’s nasty. Well, you just kiss our cocks for a while, and we can send you back to your daddy and your date.” _Christ, these guys aren’t even a little suspicious. Is it really that easy, just looking like a pretty white girl to get them to drop their pants?_ I shifted my dress to better cover my knees, and leaned in. I sniffed, but couldn’t smell anything too objectionable, just the usual hint of sweat. At least these guys didn’t have that brain-dead belief that not washing meant you were some kind of macho man.  
  
I leaned forward and licked the guy in front of me, as the other two guided my hands to their shafts. I was an old hand at sucking dick, ever since an older brother had cornered me about five years ago. I gripped their lengths firmly, but not to the point of pain. _Wouldn’t want to ruin the show quite yet._  
  
“Come on girl, just open your mouth, and slide it on in.” His hand wrapped itself around my hair, and pushed me forward. Opening my mouth, I felt the head pass my lips, then the rest of his shaft follow. I ran my tongue around it, and started stroking the other two as well.  
  
“Good girl. Just keep doing that and maybe we’ll look you up at the next rally.” There wasn’t really a way for me to respond to that, since my mouth was full and my hands were busy. I just kept on sucking, using my tongue to hit the right points, and kept a brisk up and down motion going with my hands.  
  
After two minutes, it was clear these guys weren’t nearly in my or Brian’s league. They were already getting flushed, and I could feel all three cocks twitching. They were going to blow at any moment. I didn’t particularly feel like getting racist cum all over me, so I picked up the pace for my hand jobs, while subtly nudging their dicks to point away from me.  
  
With a muffled “Fuck!” they both came with in second of each other, spraying their seed over the ground. Popping their leader’s dick out of my mouth, I started stroking it.  
  
“Hey, wait, I want you to swallow- ugh, yes, yes!” His complaint was cut off as his dick twitched in my hand before also cumming onto the asphalt. He sighed, before stroking my head. “Little lady, you’re certainly a friend of the Empire. We’re here most nights, if you ever want to come by and thank us again.” Smiling, I stood up and took a step back. One of his cronies also chimed in for the first time that night.  
  
“Hell, if you wait around a bit, we can do round two. This time, I’ll take a crack at your ass.” _And that’s my cue_. Letting my voice go back to its normal tone, I stepped back again and leered at him.  
  
“Well, that’s very kind of you. But I think I’ll be going off to get filled by some black cock, so…” I laughed as their faces went from puzzled, to shocked, too angry in about five seconds. Billy Reb strode forward, raising his fist.  
  
“You goddamned tranny fag! I’m going to kill you for this!” As he swung at me, I jumped out of the way, pulling out the taser I had tucked in my skirt. Behind him, one of his buddies was also moving towards me, but forgot that he hadn’t buttoned up his pants, and just so happened to trip and hit the third guy. As they both went down to their hands and knees, I pointed the prongs of the stun gun at Ol’ Robbie Lee. As he kept moving toward me, I pulled the trigger. The wires arced out and hit him right on the chest. He fell to the ground quaking.  
  
His buddies had gotten back to their feet, and had pulled out a knife, and a length of chain. Slowly coming towards me, they spat out some rather generic slurs and insults, as I flipped the taser around so I could use the weighted end. As they stepped over their leader, I reached out and gave a little yank on the silvery network I could see beneath their skin. The chain one on the left stumbled, and fell again, driving his knee into the unconscious guy’s back.  
  
I took the opportunity to step forward, swinging my impromptu club. Knife angled towards me, but as he raised his weapon to swing at me, I tugged again, and his hand opened up, letting the knife fall out. Sadly, it didn’t skewer his foot, or anything hilarious like that, instead just clattering on the ground.  
  
Cackling, I swung my weapon in return, and hit him right across the nose. He went down screaming, and his remaining buddy got a crack across the neck just as he was scrambling to his feet. He went down hard. I stepped back and surveyed my handiwork. All three of them were on the ground, Nose screaming, and the other two unconscious. In a nice bit of irony, Jeb Davis had fallen on top  
of the puddle of his own cum. I was pretty certain someone like him would consider that to be too gay for words.  
  
I heard footsteps behind me, and turned to see Aisha coming down the alleyway, holding a video camera. She was laughing pretty hard as she came to stand by me, looking over the neo-nazi’s.  
  
“Man, that was fucking awesome, Alec! I got the entire thing on camera.” As we walked back to the loft, she passed the camera over to me to look at it. Fast forwarding through it, it looked like Aisha had gotten some excellent camera angles and such.  
  
“All right, Aisha. Let’s add some music, and post it online.”  
  
“Sure thing. You know how to edit videos?” I paused momentarily.  
  
“What? I thought you were going to be the one editing it.” She frowned before shrugging.  
  
“Whatever. Let’s just harass Taylor until she agrees to it.”


	8. Sticky Service

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls give back to the community, while Brian demonstrates how good of a role model the Undersiders are for his impressionable little sister.

“Water?”

“Check.”

“Towels?”

“Check.”

“Okay, what about-“

“Would you relax, Lisa? We know what we’re doing.” Lisa sniffed as Taylor picked up the last box of supplies.

“it’s hardly unreasonable to want to be prepared, especially after the debacle last time.” As she spoke, Lisa turned on her heel to make sure everything had been packed up. “And it’s not like we can rely on Aisha to take care of this sort of thing.”

Clattering down the loft stairs behind Lisa, Aisha flipped her off. 

“And if we just left thing to you, we’d never have any fun at all. We’d spend all day watching opera and shit.” Scoffing, Lisa put her hands on her hips as she addressed the younger girl.

“Really? You really think I watch opera? How about-“ She was cut off by Rachel shouldering past her.

“Both of you shut up. Let’s get this show on the road.” Lisa rolled her eyes while Aisha stuck her tongue out at Rachel’s back. Falling in behind her, they trooped out of the warehouse to the van where Taylor and Amelia were waiting.

“No guys today?” Amelia asked, tossing the keys to Lisa.  
“Nope,” she replied, twirling the ring around her fingers as she climbed into the driver’s seat. “Brian has to meet with that social services lady, and Alec bought some new game that he wants to try out.

Amelia rolled her eyes as she climbed into the front passenger seat. 

“Talk about unambitious. Here we are, working for the good of the city, and he just wants to sit around mashing buttons all day.” As the rest of the girls climbed into the van, Aisha piped up.

“What do you mean we? All you do is sit around playing with your vibrator.” Amelia turned around in her seat to glare at the grinning black girl.

“I don’t appreciate being mocked. Do you need a reminder of what happens when you do?” The threat rolled of an uncaring Aisha like water off a duck’s back. 

“Is it just me, or does Alec spend more and more time looking as androgynous as possible nowadays?” Taylor’s attempt to change the topic of conversation fell flat as no-one else picked it up.

As the van pulled out of the alleyway and headed towards the docks, Aisha shimmied out of her shirt, displaying her bare breasts for the entire group to see. At Taylor’s raised eyebrow, she just shrugged.

“What? The girls need some air, and it’s a shame not to show off what I’ve got. Really, I have the best breasts of anyone here. They’re bigger than anyone except Rachel’s, and mine-“

“Brianna’s were better than yours,” Rachel interrupted. “And she didn’t bore me by talking about them.” She continued staring blankly out the window as she talked, though her set of dog ears were pinned down against her scalp.

“Bro was only a girl for a day or so,” Aisha sniffed, ignoring the warning signs.. “He doesn’t count.” Cupping her breasts in her hands, she thrust her chest out. “Come on, it’s obvious I’ve got a better rack then any of you. Hell, I’ve even got a-“ she was cut off as Rachel turned and clapped her hand over the black girl’s mouth.

“Thank you, Rachel. Now can you all shut up and let me drive?” The van fell into silence, with Aisha struggling to remove Rachel’s hand while Taylor and Amelia thought of punishments for the younger girl.

Ten minutes later, the unremarkable van pulled into a semi-abandoned area of the dockyards. Piling out, the girls divided the supplies and set off down a dusty alley to their destination. Amelia lagged behind to make certain marks, showing that they were open for business. Reaching a plain, unassuming door, they entered and flicked on the light switch. It revealed a small room, with scattered benches below small holes in the walls.

As Taylor locked the door, Lisa and Rachel started unpacking the milk crates, containing everything they would need for a few hours here. Amelia settled down into a chair in the corner, considering herself above having to do work. Fishing out her vibrator, she fiddled with the switch, flicking it on and off as she waited for the show to start.

With the supplies squared away under the benches, the lovely ladies stripped out of their clothes and put them in plastic bags. Leaning against the walls, they talked in low voices to each other about minor matters. Aisha was leaning against a wall, with her legs framing one of the holes, and her crotch just above it.

Hearing some muffled sound and light from the other side of the wall, she perked up. A minute later, a cock came through the hole, sliding between her thighs. She hmmmed in pleasure and started rubbing her bare pussy along its length. Arousal beaded inside of her, and was rubbed against the man’s length, giving it a nice shine. Around her, the other Undersiders were dropping to their knees to service dicks of their own, while Amelia started to lightly rub her vibrator against her labia.

Bracing herself against the wall, Aisha kept her thighs together, letting the stranger’s cock rub between her soft skin. Closing her eyes, she fantasized about what could happen to her. Her being left behind by the other Undersiders, and captured by the dockworkers. Treated as a cumdump by them, nothing but a collection of holes to be used whenever they felt like it. Spitroasted between two older guys, her young teen body shaking between them as they held her up off the ground as they used her mouth and cunt without a care for her own pleasure. A hand wandered up to her breast to play with it as she continued to slide back and forth along the cock. Oh yah, sawing in and out of my cunt, my feet not touching the floor as they cum deep in me again and again…

Sliding off it, she turned around and sunk to her knees. Dragging her tongue along the side of the dick, she cupped the man’s ballsack in her hand. Good, he showers. Aisha didn’t have any time for the unhygienic slobs so beloved in Alec’s Japanese porn mags. Kissing the tip, she slowly slid the man’s lower head into her mouth, it disappearing between her cherry-red lips. Her lips finally met the wall, the man’s dick down her throat. Pressing her tongue against it, she slowly moved her head back and forth, her jaw stretched by the large cock.

One of her hands disappeared between her legs to glide along her lips, her gathering arousal sticking to her fingers. Aisha closed her eyes and concentrated on the hot, hard cock fucking her mouth. So big, and his balls feel so full, as she gave them a light squeeze. He must have been saving up for a week, just so he could give me it all. For Aisha, one of the best parts of working the gloryhole was that she didn’t have to decide whether to sallow the cum, or wear it on her face. There were always enough eager studs to tend to that it was a guarantee that her tummy was bulging and her face covered at the end of a session.

As her tongue smeared the man’s precum around her mouth and his dick, Aisha picked up the pace, eager to get her first load of the day. Feeling a familiar twitch, Aisha opened her eyes wide and rammed her head forward as far as it could go. She felt the tip brushing against the back of her throat. With a muffled groan, stream after stream of thick cum shot down the young girl’s throat.

Aisha sighed in contentment, and slowly slid the dick out of her mouth. Giving it a farewell pat, she turned around to see what the rest of her friends were doing. Rachel was giving a titfuck to somebody, her hands squeezing her large, heavy breasts, and her face locked in a scowl of concentration. Taylor was licking her hand clean, strands of white cum disappearing into her mouth. Lisa was sucking another dick, her hands running up and down her thighs while the cock went in and out of her mouth in long, slow, strokes. Amelia was watching the entire scene, with an expression like the cat who got the canary as she played with her vibrator.

Since there wasn’t a spare dick to have fun with, Aisha crawled over to Taylor. She glanced up as her pink tongue licked up the last bit of cum on her hand. Leaning in, Aisha kissed Taylor. Her tongue darted out to taste the cum still on the tall girl’s lips. Taylor grabbed the back of Aisha’s head and pushed her towards herself. As she lightly bit down on Aisha’s tongue, there was a knock on the wall next to them. They both looked at the hole as Aisha pressed her body against Taylor’s, breathing hard.

A black cock poked through, proudly jutting from the hole. The two girls looked at each other, silently sharing an idea. Scooting next to it, they both kissed the sides of the cock, Aisha leaving being a perfect print of her lips in her red lipstick. As they lavished attention on the man, their hands were busy exploring each other’s bodies. Aisha ran a hand down Taylor’s lightly toned stomach as her tongue traced patterns on the stranger’s dick. She pressed against the older girl’s muscles while the two of them got the man’s penis shiny with their saliva.

Shifting around, Taylor got behind Aisha. She tangled her fingers in the black girl’s hair and forced her head forward. Aisha opened up her mouth and took the man’s dick inside her as inch after inch disappeared inside her. Taylor kept a firm grip, pushing forward, not letting up until Aisha’s nose brushed the stranger’s pubic hair. Aisha struggled to breath around the thick cock filling her mouth.

As Taylor drew her head back, Aisha was forced to brace her hands against the white wall. Taylor stopped just before the head of the man’s penis would have left the warm embrace of Aisha’s mouth. Whispering filthy insults, she slowly pushed Aisha back down the shaft. Aisha took light breaths through her nose as her mouth was filled back up.

As one hand pulled Aisha back and forth, Taylor’s other hand wandered to her breasts. Pushing a fat, pink nipple against her palm, Taylor cupped Aisha’s left tit. Holding Aisha’s head against the wall, Taylor whispered to her, even as drool started to drip out of Aisha’s mouth.

“How on earth can someone so young be such a slut? You spread your legs for anyone and anything, don’t you? I’m in a gloryhole, sucking stranger’s dicks, but I’m still above you, because at least I don’t beg other people to be allowed to get the cum out of them.”

Aisha closed her eyes and shook as Taylor verbally degraded her. Maybe today the rest of the crew would get a clue and take her clothes, but not her with them. She’d have to walk back to the loft naked, at the mercy of whoever came across her. Being left in an alley on all fours, panting for breath, cum dripping out of her ruined ass as men walked away, tossing her pennies for her services. Taylor’s voice interrupted her fantasies.

“Of course, you still have more self-respect then Amy does.” Opening one eye, Aisha glanced over to the corner where Amelia was sitting. She had heard, and was directing an unamused look at Taylor. “She does things even you wouldn’t do. Remember when Rachel made her her bitch? Even you were laughing at how she begged.”

As Taylor started moving Aisha’s head again, she smiled, as much as she could. Amy, or Lady, as Rachel had called her, had proven quite eager to play with the bones Brian and Alec had given her, and Lisa had done that old urban legend with the peanut butter and the dog with her. As Taylor picked up the pace, Aisha opened her mouth as wide as she could, taking the cock down her throat.

As Taylor used her as a cocksleeve, Aisha’s eyes started to roll up. Her world narrowed, until all that she was aware of was the cock fucking her mouth, and Taylor’s fingers teasing her breast. Some tasty precum leaked out of the stranger’s dick, and she felt a lovely twitching. Somehow, Taylor sensed it as well, and she pulled back on Aisha’s head. Aisha whined as the cock popped out from between her lips.

Reaching around, Taylor grasped the large, dark dick in her pale, slender fingers. Tugging back and forth, she kept its head aimed at Aisha’s face, her head upturned, waiting for a gift. After just a few strokes, there was a groan from the other side, and cum shot out. Aisha closed her eyes as spurt after spurt landed on her face. One strand landed on her left cheek, and the other two on her parted lips. Her pink tongue darted out, licking up what she could reach, even as the gooey load spread across her cheek and chin.

Smiling, Aisha sat back on her heels as the dick disappeared back through the hole. Taylor smiled, and ran a pair of fingers down Aisha’s stomach to her center. Pulling bac, she spread her fingers apart and examined the result. Smirking, she licked her fingers clean and ruffled Aisha’s hair.

Aisha sat against the wall, feeling cum drip from her face onto her chest. It was pretty nice of the others to let her get their cum, whether licking it out of their pussies, or cleaning their faces. Last time, she had had her fill and more, and Rachel and Taylor were still standing over her, jerking cocks off to give her one final coating. She’d left the room looking paler then Taylor, that day. As she fingered herself, Rachel finished her titjob, and grunted as semen covered her chin and breasts. Standing up, she walked over to Aisha, who opened her mouth and let her tongue lewdly hang out. Rachel had her usual blankly angry expression, but her slowly wagging tail gave her away. Climbing up to suckle at the muscular girl’s heavy breasts, Aisha distantly hoped her brother was having as much fun as she was.

 

Brian sat down opposite the social worker who handled his and Aisha’s case. Mrs. Henderson spread her files across the kitchen counter, and made some notes on one of the forms. Looking up, she directed a tight smile at Brian.

“Well, Mr. Laborn, it seems that your affairs are all in order. I will need to speak to your sister before I sign off on this, however.” Brian nodded, and accepted the form she handed him.

“I completely understand. I’ll let her know, and call you to set up an appointment.” The large, black woman glanced at the spread of paperwork in front of her, accepting the reason.

“Very well, but I was hoping to meet her today. Where is she? During our last meeting, you said she had fallen out of contact with her old friends. They were bad influences, so I’m not complaining, but it isn’t a school day, and I’m wondering where she is.” Brian gave her a winning smile, which slid right off her flat demeanor. The phone in his back pocket buzzed, but he ignored it.

“Well, quite a few people from work are my age, so I introduced Aisha to them,” Brian leaned back on his chair as he quickly edited the Undersider’s story. “She really hit it off well with them, and we’ve all become quite close.” Mrs. Henderson’s eyes narrowed.

“And would you say they are a good influence on her? Her last group of friends actively enabled her… misbehavior. I realize that they are your friends as well, but…” Brian nodded firmly, clasping his hands to show confidence.

“Oh yes. Since Aisha’s met them, I’ve noticed several positive personality changes. She’s been helping out other people,”

“Get over here, girl, he’s about ready to pop.”

“She’s been pushing her limits,”

“Okay, three cocks for me. Left and right get my hands, and big boy black gets ghhllckk, ghhllckk, ghhllckk.”

“Heck, I’ve even noticed that her diet’s been improving.”

“Hey, Aisha, that guy shot a load deep into my cunt. Be a dear and get it out, would you?”

“All in all, yes, I think my friends have been a positive influence on her.” His cell vibrated again, and a flash of annoyance ran across Brian’s features before he pasted back on the calm smile. “I’ll have to check, but I think Aisha should be available at five next Monday. Would that work for you?”

“Mmmm, yes, yes it would. Well, Mr. Laborn, I’ll prepare the paperwork and see you and your sister in a few days.”

Brian helped Mrs. Henderson gather her things, and closed the door behind her. Sighing with relief, he pulled out his phone, which had buzzed a third time while the social worker was leaving. Opening it up, he snorted. All three calls were photos sent to him, selfies taken by a white girl with black, curly hair. Chuckling, he crossed his apartment, and opened his bedroom door. The girl was lying on top of his bed, her lithe form tangled up in the sheets. She gave Brian a smug smile as he closed the door behind him.

“Finally. I can’t believe you would rather talk with some old lady then spend time with moi.” She ran her hands up her long legs, toying with the frilly white panties she wore. Brian grunted, as he pulled his shirt off, revealing hard, dark muscles.

“I oughta slap you for sexting me during that, Alyx. It’s always has to be about you, doesn’t it?” Brian climbed out of the rest of his clothes, and climbed onto the bed. He straddled Alyx’s body, his semi-hard cock resting against her belly.

Alyx smiled up at him, rubbing against his fit body. She ran her fingers across his abs, tracing each muscle. Running her hand down, she grasped Brian’s shaft, and lazily coaxed it to its full measure.

“If you think I’ve been a bad girl, then maybe you should punish me~.” Her tongue darted out of her mouth, suggesting a way.

Brian’s eyes narrowed, before gaining an evil light so reminiscent of his sister. Sliding off Alyx, he scooped her up in his broad arms. Carrying her to the living room, he tightened his grip on her.

“That new game you got has multiplayer, right?” At Alyx’s hesitant nod, he smiled. “Well, you’re going to have to explain to your teammates that the reason you’re doing so badly is because someone is fucking your ass while you play.” Dropping her onto the couch, Brian grabbed a bottle of lube from a end table drawer.

As Alyx shimmied out of her lingerie, strands of arousal sticking to her panties, he tossed the bottle to her. Sitting on the couch, he beckoned her over. As she sank down onto his lap, he made a not to get Aisha presentable by Monday afternoon.

 

I never want to leave here. Aisha was on all fours in a small, raised alcove. Two of the holes there were on opposite walls, and someone could easily get her pussy filled while sucking on a stranger. You’d have to be a real slut to want that, though. Aisha started shaking her ass, making the cock hilted in her cunt feel even nicer.

Aisha was looking more and more debauched. One eye had been glued shut by a load of cum she’d gotten out of Lisa’s pussy, and most of her face was already splattered with semen. She had eaten so much cum that she could taste the differences between each man. Her ass and pussy dripped white, even when one of them was plugged up by someone eager to leave his own contribution. Long white strands covered her black breasts. The last man to fuck her pussy here had decided to pull out, and had shot jet after jet along her back, almost reaching her shoulder blades.

Aisha worked the man’s cock down her throat until it couldn’t go any further. Taking a deep breath through her nose, she lashed the length with her tongue. Drool ran out from between her lips as she lavished care on the man, suppressing her gag reflex. Hearing some muffled grunts from the other side, her muscles trembled in excitement as she got ready to receive another load. Driven on by both of the cocks in her, Aisha shook as she came, spots appearing in her vision as a warm load was shot down her throat.

As her Kegel muscles clenched down in orgasm, the stranger fucking her pussy also came. Aisha struggled to breath as she was filled in both ends. Feeling another cumshot in her drenched pussy made her limbs shake, causing her to fall against the wall as the men pulled out, unknowing and uncaring about what they did to her.

Aisha slowly lowered herself to the floor, panting for breath. She lowered one hand to her pussy, trying to keep the fresh load of cum inside her, instead of staining her thighs like so many others already had. With her other hand, she made sure her face was covered, forehead to chin, dripping with white strands. Sighing in contentment, she peeked out from one eye.

Lisa was helping Rachel work a dick into her ass, the heavy-set yellow-haired girl lying on her back with her legs parallel to the wall and peering past her large breasts at the penis sliding into her ass. Taylor was kneeling, facing away from Aisha. Her long dark hair was somehow still perfect, untouched by any of the dockworkers Taylor had serviced for the past few hours. Beneath her legs, cum, both male and female dripped down onto the tile floor. We really should do something for the female dock workers. I’m sure there’s some hot MLIF’s there. 

As Aisha was fantasying about being made to call an older woman Momma and suckle at her breasts, Amelia got up from her seat and wandered over to Taylor. Kneeling behind her, she leaned in to whisper. Her voice carried over Rachel’s soft moans as the man started to screw her ass.

“God, you little slut, did you even stop to think about what you’re doing? Your dad works here, what if he knows about this? You could be sucking your old man’s dick right now, you whore.” 

Aisha crawled up to her hands and knees, and started inching towards them, keen on seeing how this played out. Legs shaking, she collapsed in a corner. Taylor continued to slowly suck on her cock, seeming to ignore Amelia’s provocations. This just spurred the shorter girl on more.

“I bet you’d like that wouldn’t you? Gulping down daddy dearest’s cock while your friends watch. Of course, you wouldn’t know, would you? No way to tell when you’re in here, and can only see their penises. Who knows how many times, uh, Dale, has come by and used your sweet little mouth as a cumdump? He could even be there right now, fucking-“ Taylor pulled away from the hole, half-turning to look at Amelia.

“First of all,” she hissed, “It’s Danny, Danny Hebert. Second of all,” she moved aside so Amelia could see the cock Taylor was servicing, “Does this look like it belongs on a white guy?” From her spot, slumped against the wall, Aisha could see the penis Taylor was holding in her hand, her long fingers continuing to stroke it. It was a deep brown, with a large vein on one side. Aisha’s mouth watered, imagining it fucking her, and covering her belly with its seed.

Amelia was silent, her mouth silently trying out half-formed phrases before she sniffed, turned around, and went back to her chair to sulk. Aisha quietly laughed to herself, making a note to tell Alex the next time she saw him. Between the two of them, she was sure they could come up with something to pull on either Taylor or Amelia with this.

Hearing a knock by her head, she perked up. As a dick slid through the hole next to her head, Aisha smiled. Licking the head, she roused it to its full length, while behind her, Taylor returned to her own project. Drawing back for a moment, a line of drool linked Aisha to the man’s cock. Plunging back in, she used every trick she knew to get him to cum. As she lightly squeezed his heavy balls, she heard a satisfied moan from behind her.

Glancing back, she saw Rachel quivering on her bench as the dick she was getting fucked by shot streams of cum over her belly, even reaching her breasts. Turning back to her own cock, she felt a familiar, wonderful twitching in the balls she cradled. Panting in excitement, she closed her eyes and started stroking the cock, aiming it towards her face. Her thighs rubbed together as, yet again, her face was covered. Gasping, she came, just the feel of more cum driving her overstimulated body over the edge.

With her sight cut off by the cum landing over her eyes, she was reduced to her other senses. She could smell the warm, heady scent of sex, from her, her friends, and all the dockworkers they had serviced over the past two hours. She could hear the soft squishing and moaning from Taylor giving blowjobs to her dad’s coworkers. She could feel the cum running across her skin, covering her from head to toe. And she could taste the salty flavor from half a dozen men on her tongue. Blindly groping out, Aisha staggered towards the next cock to fill her.

 

Lisa groaned as Taylor ran her tongue along Lisa’s jawline. Sitting back, the skinny girl opened her mouth wide to show off the cum she had collected from her friend’s face. Closing her mouth, she swallowed, then opened again, showing that she’d taken it all. Sitting back on her heels, she smiled at the blonde.

“There, you’re all clean! Well, I say you’re all clean, but I think we both know how much of a dirty girl you really are.” Lisa gave her best friend a contented, tired smile, reaching down to pick up the bag that held her clothes. Shrugging her blouse on, she looked around the room. Amelia had already left to go pout in the van, and Rachel was getting sliding into a ratty brown skirt.

“Come on, I don’t want to be here when the sun starts to hit the roof-what the hell happened to Aisha?”

The black girl was lying on the floor, occasionally twitching. Her face was so covered with cum that Lisa couldn’t make out her features. Her tongue darted out now and again to scoop some up from her lips and chin. Aisha’s legs were spread apart so that all four of the other girls could see the semen trickling out of her pussy and ass, pooling beneath her butt. Her thighs were caked white from the men she had fucked. The rest of her body was liberally splattered with white cum, especially her breasts from the multiple titjobs she had given. One hand rested on her lightly swollen belly, showing just how many loads she had swallowed.

Lisa shook her head, while digging out her phone. Taking a picture of their youngest member, she kicked a bucket towards Rachel.

“Could you clean her off? I do not want her getting the van stained.”

Grumbling, Rachel grabbed the bucket and started emptying water bottles into it. Kneeling next to Aisha, Lisa took several more pictures as Taylor leaned over her shoulder. 

“What do you plan to do with these?” Taylor asked as Lisa took a close-up of Aisha’s white face. The girl beneath them reached out with a cum-covered hand, and slowly licked her fingers clean, her lips forming a O-shape by force of habit.

“Send them to Brian and Alex, probably. Maybe keep them for when I need to bribe Aisha for something.” 

Rachel stomped past them, holding a sloshing bucket in one meaty arm. Turning it upside down, she poured it on Aisha. The white flecked water gushed towards Lisa who scrambled backwards. She glared at the blonde girl, both of them ignoring Aisha, who had been roused from semi-conciseness by the unexpected deluge of water.

“Would you watch it? That almost hit me!” Rachel just sneered at the irate Lisa, and turned to leave. Fuming, Lisa thought about relaxing the walls around her power, but Taylor’s hand on her shoulder distracted her.

“Forget it, Lisa. What did you expect, telling Rachel to do something like that? Let’s just go home.” Seeing that Lisa still looked angry, Taylor sweetened the deal. “Come on, I’ll do that thing you like. You know, with my tongue?” Relenting, Lisa nodded and grabbed the rest of her clothes for the drive back to the loft.

 

As she left, Taylor helped Aisha to her feet. Tossing her some baby wipes to get the rest of the cum off, she smiled at the younger girl.

“So, have fun today?” Aisha nodded, still in a daze from her experience. “Here, I’ll help you walk back towards the van.” 

Wrapping one arm under Aisha’s shoulder, Taylor helped her out of the shed. Shutting the door behind them, she steered the cum-drunk Aisha towards their ride. Taylor enjoyed their stints at the gloryhole as much as anyone would, but she had to admit that Aisha took things to a whole new level. The smaller girl really got in touch with her inner slut during their visits, always ending a session as a quivering heap, rarely capable of speech. Taylor was never able to let go as completely as her, and she sometimes envied the smaller girl. The only times Taylor was reduced to the same state as Aisha was when Brian and Lisa ganged up on her. Brian to stretch her out with his cock, and Lisa to find every little spot… Yeah, I need to ask them when we get back.

Closing the van door behind her, Taylor gently pushed Aisha towards her seat before sitting down herself. As the van started up, Taylor started to gently masturbate to the thought of her, her best friend, and her boyfriend.


	9. Amelia/Amy Side Story

I cracked the egg, and opened it over the mixing bowl. Tossing the empty shell into the garbage, I grabbed a second egg and repeated the process. Getting the rest of the ingredients, I poured them in and started beating them together. As I was doing so, I glanced up at Amy, who was watching me with a bored expression. She was kicking her feet back and forth, sitting on one of the chairs in the loft’s small kitchen. As I switched off the mixer to add the flour, she spoke up.

 

“So do you have any family besides your dad?” I glanced up at her and shook my head.

 

“My mom’s parents live somewhere in Maine, but I’ve never seen them. They didn’t like her marrying Dad, and they all stopped talking before I was born. Didn’t even come for the funeral. Grandpa Hebert died of a heart attack, and Grandma had some liver problem. You?”

 

“Well, New Wave, obviously.” I nodded in chagrined agreement. “As for grandparent’s, not really. Most of them live way out of state, so I’ve only met them once or twice though. Although, one of my great-granddad’s, he lived over in Stantire.” I was vaguely familiar with the place, a small retirement town on the Atlantic Ocean. “Carol and Dad took me and Victoria up to visit him a lot before he died five years ago.”

 

“Yeah? I bet that was fun.” I started beating the flour into the dough mix, and adding the salt and baking powder too. Amy waited until I turned the mixer off before talking again.

 

“It was pretty fun. He had a lot of stories to tell us. Heh, one time, he told us about when he and his friend Pinto Jack…”

 

I listened with half an ear as Amy told me a story about her great-grandpa, a bear, and a bus, as I scooped the cookie dough out of the mixing bowl. Putting it on some saran wrap, I scooped the dirty measuring spoons and such into the bowl and put it in the sink. I started cleaning up, still listening to Amy’s story. It was actually pretty funny, even if I didn’t believe any of it. Chuckling, I wrapped up the cookie dough, and placed it in the fridge, turning back to see a distraught look on Amy’s face.

 

“But, why, why aren’t you making the cookies now?” I frowned at her in puzzlement.

 

“Because you need to let sugar cookie dough sit for an hour in the fridge? Duh?” Amy still had a nonplussed expression on her cute little face. “Seriously, you don’t know that? Haven’t you ever made cookies before?”

 

“Uh, no? We never had a lot of sweets around the house. It doesn’t look good for superheroes to have a potbelly in their costume. We had strawberries and a lot of fresh fruit. Anyways, so we have to wait before you can bake these? That sucks. That really sucks, I was hoping-“ She cut herself off, a guilty look flashing over her face. I frowned.

 

“Hoping for what, Amy? Hoping that you would get to have a bunch of cookies without sharing with anyone?” I shook my head in mock disappointment. “How very selfish of you.” I picked up a wooden spoon from the drying rack and started tapping it against my other hand. Amy focused on the spoon and nervously giggled.

 

‘Well, I’m sure you still have plenty to do,” she said, sliding off her chair and backing into the main room. “So I’ll just let you get to it all right?” I frowned, before getting a better idea then spanking her.

 

“Amy, if you want these cookies, then you’ll help me. There are going to be about fifty cookies, and if I have to frost them all, I _will_ be eating them all.” Amy’s shoulders slumped, and she started back towards the kitchen. “Good girl. Now, it will be another hour before I can take them out for the oven, so we have plenty of time to make frosting. Grab some bowls out of the cupboards please.” As Amy did as I asked, I grabbed the dyes we would be using. _Green, white, yellow, and… blue_.

 

“So, since the others aren’t helping, do they not get cookies?” Amy asked hopefully, separating the bowls we would use.

 

“Well, it will be a surprise to them, unlike _you_ , who was hanging around hoping to get the reward without the work. So, yes, they will get some.” Amy’s shoulder slumped, and she muttered something under her breath.

 

“What was that, Amy?”

 

“Nothing, Taylor! Nothing at all. So, where are the other guy’s anyways?”

 

I checked on my swarm as I started making the frosting.

 

“Hhmm, well, Lisa’s proving people wrong on the Internet, Aisha and Alec are listening to music in his room, Rachel said she’s going to her dog shelter, and Brian’s… I don’t know where Brian is. Anyways, you’re here, and you want this. So, you can help.”

 

Making the frosting didn’t take any time at all, and there was still quite a bit of time before it was time to stop cutting the dough into shapes. I thought about taking Amy for a quick ride, but experience had shown that that sort of thing always took longer than I planned for them too. I quirked an eyebrow as Amy opened up the fridge, and sighed.

 

“What’s the matter?” I asked, wandering up behind her. The fridge was fairly crowded, with leftover food, some fresh ingredients Brian or I were planning to use, and bottles of pop, milk, and juice. Square on the middle shelf sat the brown lump of dough, bigger then both my fists put together.

 

“Oh, I was all set for some delicious Taylor cookies, and now I have to wait for _so long_ ,” at that she turned and fell against me, pretending to sob, “and it’s all just so hard.” I rolled my eyes, patting the top of her head.

 

“You’ll have to wait longer than that. It’s only three now, and I’m going to serve them after dinner.” Amy perked up at that.

 

“Really? Are you making dinner as well?” I snorted, taking a last look into the refrigerator as I closed the door.

 

“There’s half a box of piazza, Chinese food, gyro’s and teriyaki still in there. We’ll be having leftover’s tonight.”

 

Amy _mmhh_ ’ed in disappointment, her warm breath feeling nice against my shoulder. Pushing her away, I turned the oven on, to start it pre-heating.

 

“Come on, we’ve still got some time to kill. Want to start a movie?”

 

Nodding, Amy trotted over to the TV to find something. Smiling, I shook my head and followed her. These quiet afternoons were a nice counterpoint to my normal day.

 

 

 

 


	10. In the Lair of the Spider Queen

**Amelia/Amy-Lair of the Spider Queen**

I was idly flipping through the Friday morning newspaper when Taylor came up behind me and gave me a hug. Surprised, I turned my head to look at her as she nuzzled my shoulder, kissing the bare skin. Before I could ask what she was doing, she spoke.

 

“Lisa, are you doing anything this weekend?” I ran over my schedule in my mind before shaking my head.

 

“No, I don’t have anything. Why?”

 

“Oh, just curious.” Her words were muffled by her mouth being pressed against my skin. I felt her warm breath on my shoulder, just before there was a short, stinging pain. _What?! Did she, did she bite…_ I was carried off on a tide of blackness, still trying to figure out what was happening.

 

 

* * *

 

 

There was something nudging me in the stomach. I half-heartedly tried to swat it away, but I didn’t connect, and it kept on prodding me.

 

“Stdt.” A second wave did no better than the first, and I accepted that I’d have to be a bit more active, even though it felt so nice lying here. I cracked one eye open to look up. Amy was nudging me as she stood over me. Even in the dim light, it was quite obvious she was buck-naked, except for a grey collar around her neck. It had a black spider pattern on the front, surrounding a small metal clip

 

“It’s time to get up. Mistress wants to see you.” I frowned. _Mistress? What does she mean_? I considered lowering the walls on my power, but I was near my limit for the week, and didn’t want to risk another killer migraine.

 

Sitting upright, I frowned. I was dressed in a different outfit then I had been wearing just- _how long ago was that? An hour, a day? What the hell is all this?_ Staring down at the expensive, skimpy clothes, I finally remembered where I had seen them before. They were the clubbing clothes I had worn a month ago for my roleplay with Taylor as a spider-woman. An exploring hand felt soft silk around my neck. I was certain it was a twin to the one Amy wore. I glanced up at Amy, who rolled her eyes and smiled, while offering me her hand. Taking it, I pulled myself upward.

 

“What the fuck is going on, Amy?” I glanced around, not recognizing the small, dark room. “Where are we anyways?” Amy waved off my questions, leading me to the open door.

 

“Mistress will answer your questions. Or at least as many as she chooses too.” I rolled my eyes decided enough was enough. Opening up my power, I started looking for answers.

 

_Amused by my questions, doesn’t plan on answering, knows answers, hoping to keep the truth a surprise, knows the truth, Taylor knows the truth-_ I slammed the lid shut. I trusted Taylor enough to go along with this little game, at least for now. But answers had better be forthcoming soon after I got to her.

 

I followed Amy down the hallway until we reached a large door. She pushed it open, and led me inside. Stepping inside, I stopped dead in my tracks. I had entered into a scene out of a storybook. The room was large, about the size of the loft, illuminated by dozens of small lights. Large silk cushions were scattered around the room, their ornate designs dimly revealed by the electric lights. Curtains concealed alcoves in the corners of the room, and I recognized Taylor’s modeling dummies behind one half-closed curtain.

 

Taylor herself was at the center of the room, or rather Black Widow was. She was resting on top a throne, looking down at me and Amy. She looked the same as last night, her long legs making up about half her height. She still had her swollen breasts, that actually looked heavier then they previously had, with large, fat nipples. Her spider abdomen meant that she lounged on her throne, rather than sit on it. Her skin was still shiny black, with the red mark prominent on her stomach. She wore a thin circlet and an arrogant expression, nothing else. Somehow, she looked better nude then I did in my expensive, albeit disheveled party outfit.

 

Amy walked towards her, and I followed. Once we got to the foot of the throne, she knelt, while I remained standing, bemusedly looking between the two of them. Amelia glanced up and kicked me on the ankle at the same moment as Taylor’s voice boomed out.

 

“Kneel before your owner, human.” Rolling my eyes, I did so.

 

Taylor got off her throne, and descended the short flight of stairs to stand in front of us. Pacing back and forth in front of us, she began to speak.

 

“I am Black Widow, and the new center of your universe. Who you were and what you did before coming here is no longer relevant. Here, your only purpose is to serve me. You will do so by bearing my eggs as they grow, again and again.”

 

The speech continued on, talking about the place of humans in the natural order. I recognized parts of it from junked drafts of the lines I had written for Taylor a while ago. Her pacing was making her large breasts sway in an inviting manner, but not even the sight of Taylor’s luscious chest was enough to make me like this situation. Enough was enough. I drew on my power to get some answers, hoping that I would like them.

 

_Speech pre-rehearsed. Didn’t memorize, is reading off a page in the next room with insects. Speech is part of the plan-_ I tried to direct my power to follow that logic chain. _Taylor came up with plan. Plan is to reward me for being a good friend_. I shut down my ability as sharp pains started to build at the edges of my mind.

 

I focused on the here and now just as Black Widow’s speech was winding down. Pretending that I had been listening, I nodded submissively, guessing that one of the rules had been no talking. The expression on Taylor’s face as she stared down at me made me think she realized I hadn’t been paying attention, but she let it slide without comment.

 

“And now you shall eat. You will fill your stomach before I fill your womb.”

 

Amy and I stood up as Black Widow sauntered back to her throne. Watching her walk away was quite a treat, somewhat spoiled by her spider part blocking most of her ass from view. I looked around for the food, feeling a pang of hunger as Taylor mentioned eating, but I couldn’t see anything. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Amy start forward. Looking back, I saw that she was following Black Widow up to her throne. Raising my eyebrows, I followed.

 

Black Widow settled into her throne, and Amy followed right after her, crawling into her lap. They both waved me on, so I gingerly sat on Taylor’s leg, her glossy black skin rubbing against my bare leg. My frayed red miniskirt brushed against her skin as I adjusted my position.

 

One of her gigantic boobs was staring me right in the face, its pink nipple maybe half a foot from me. I subconsciously licked my lips looking at it. It was so big, and so juicy, and so _there_. Looking out of the corner of my eye, I saw Amy lean in, bracing herself against Taylor’s toned body. She opened her mouth and popped Black Widow’s nipple in. Her eyes rolled back in her head as she started suckling.

 

I flushed in embarrassment, and a little arousal, as Amy nursed at Black Widow’s heavy breast. I glanced up at Taylor, who smiled at me as her yes darted down to her other breast in a meaningful manner. Gulping, I lowered my head till my breath brushed against her nipple. Steeling myself, I leaned in for my first taste.

 

Taking the nipple in my mouth, I sucked on it, tasting nothing but Back Widow’s warm skin at first. Then, I got my first taste. There was just a weak dribble at first, but as I kept sucking, more and more of her milk flowed.

 

My eyes fluttered at the taste. Her milk was rich and thick, far better than the store-bought stuff I had previously had. I gathered a mouthful of the creamy liquid, letting it pool in my mouth. I slowly swallowed, making a contented noise deep in my throat.

 

Looking up, I met Black Widow’s amused gaze. She chuckled, and slipped her arms behind both me and Amy. I pressed my lower back against her strong, unyielding arm and pressed my mouth firmly against her lovely breast. As she cupped my ass, I took another mouthful from her.

 

Maybe it was the situation, or maybe it was the milk, but I was growing wet. Taylor kneading my ass, and that wonderful, wonderful milk was making my folds moisten, and my nipples grow hard. I sucked on her breast, eager for more of that rich, heady taste. Heat was spreading from my stomach, clouding my brain in a lovely haze, and lighting up my center.

 

I started shifting my hips back and forth on Black Widow’s leg, my short skirt and no underwear meaning that there was nothing between our skin. She giggled, a surprisingly soft sound from someone so big and intimidating, and squeezed my ass harder, making my back arc forward.

 

“Oh, my little breeders. Drink deep, and soon I’ll fill you with your reason for being.”

 

My hands clutched at her side and Amy’s back as we both fervently obeyed her. The flow of milk seemed never-ending, and my mind filled with a pink haze as I thrust my hips along her leg. I didn’t get relief, but only worked myself up higher and higher, eagerly waiting for Black Widow to use me. As the fog clouded my brain, I decided to go with the flow. Amy and Taylor had set up this scenario just for me, apparently, so why shouldn’t I get into character?

 

I let go of the nipple, moaning. My body was burning up, flames of passion running through me. I looked up at Black Widow beseechingly, a wanton look in my eyes.

 

“Please, mistress. Fill up your slaves with your eggs.” My lips twitched in a smile before I forced them back down.

 

It was true, in a way. I _did_ enjoy being egged by Black Widow last time, and I _was_ looking forward to having it happen again. And, for that matter, getting to watch Amy get filled up as well.

 

Seemingly reading my thoughts, Black Widow laughed and pushed us both back. Stumbling to our feet, Amy whined in disappointment as her treat was taken away from her. Black Widow walked past us, her hands trailing along our stomachs as she passed us. We fell in behind her, our breaths coming in short pants. Despite the fire burning in my loins, I didn’t want try to get some relief. Either I’d stop, falling behind and drawing her displeasure, or I’d try to masturbate while walking, and risk falling head over heels. So I suffered in silence, feeling the cool air wind around my exposed limbs, and my nipples and pussy rubbing against cloth.

 

Black Widow stopped when we reached a section of the great room that was littered with large pillows and cushions. She turned around to face us, with a hungry glint in her eyes. Reaching forward, she grabbed my shoulders. As I was tugged against her, I heard a small mew of disappointment from Amy. Smirking, I raised my head to eagerly accept the kiss Black Widow offered.

 

Leaning into it, my body rubbed against hers. My own, covered, decently-sized breasts rubbed against her much larger, bare pair. Her hands explored my body, tugging at what little clothing I had. As she opened the belt holding up my microskirt, I felt something hard and smooth brush against my inner thighs. When it rested against me, I felt a cool liquid running over my heated skin. It felt nice, and I let Black Widow know by moaning into her mouth.

 

Breaking the kiss, Black Widow smiled hungrily at me as I gasped for breath. A strong hand pushed me to my knees. Behind Black Widow’s spread legs and looming abdomen, I saw Amy lying on a green cushion, one hand squeezing a breast while the other was buried between her thighs.

 

Amy was blocked from sight as Black Widow stepped closer, her thighs brushing against me. From her spider abdomen, a long, thick, black shaft emerged. As it reached out towards me, I licked my lips in anticipation. It came to rest against my flushed cheek, the clear, slightly sticky fluid marking my skin. My tongue darted out to lick it. It darted along the impressive length, before Black Widow gently pushed my head back. I liked the taste of the cool liquid coming from its tip, and wondered what it was for.

 

“Now, slut, prepare yourself for the ultimate glory of serving the Spider Queen!”

 

Her voice came as a shock, I was so distracted thinking about that lovely ovipositor. As I jumped, she pushed me back to the ground. As I looked up, limbs and body sprawled across three cushions, Black Widow knelt down. Kneeling above me, she grabbed my arms and held me down. Behind the gap between our bodies, I could see Amy shifting to get a better view.

 

And then, I saw the ovipositor come out again. Descending it brushed against my thighs, working its way along my body until it reached my center. Gliding along my lower lips, the fluid dribbled out and ran down my pussy, mingling with my flowing arousal. I moaned in frustration as she continued to rub against me, rather than fucking me like I wanted.

 

Guessing my thoughts, Black Widow cruelly laughed. Then, with a sudden thrust, she entered me. I half-moaned, half-screamed as that thick, long thing split me apart. It seemed to come to rest halfway through my body, pumping out the liquid. It felt divine, the coolness against my overheated core. I writhed under Black Widow, my body twisting, but held in place by her. The angle of her body meant that my hooded clit was brushed against when she entered, and was still pressed against as she held still inside of me.

 

She drew back, drawing a whine from me as the wonderful fullness left me empty and needing. Then, she thrust in again, filling me up just as before. Looking down my body, I could see the parody of a cock slamming in and out of me, and could hear the wet noises of our flesh meeting.

 

Finally, Black Widow stopped moving. Her length was buried inside me, the cool liquid still pumping into me, though not as fast as before. Then, I felt a twitch. I felt another, rubbing the ovipositor against my walls. I smiled, knowing what was about to happen.

 

The first egg was pushed through her ovipositor and into my greedy pussy. I screamed in pleasure, thrashing against Black Widow’s iron grip. I could feel every inch of the egg as it spread me apart, pushing deeper and deeper inside me. As it finally came to rest deep inside me, I looked down, half-expecting to see a bulge in my stomach under the shirt.

 

It felt amazing, being inside of me. Smooth, and hard, and big. Half-formed words spilled from my mouth as I felt it gently shift around inside of me. My mouth twitched into a lust-filled smile as I came from the feeling. Then the next egg came.

 

I howled in pleasure, feeling the egg join its mate inside me. As I panted for breath, Black Widow leered down at me.

 

“Embrace your fate, human.” I could already feel a third egg traveling down the ovipositor, ready to split me apart. I came at the thought, arousal running down my legs, mixed with Black Widow’s juice.

 

Egg after egg pumped into me, and I felt every one. Well, at first. Towards the end, I was drifting in a sea of pleasure, with a new egg only being a spike of even greater bliss. I could feel my belly stretching and growing as at least a dozen eggs were inserted. My small top strained under the stress of my growing belly. First one strand at the bottom tore in two before the rest of my shirt was ripped apart and fell off of me. My eyes lost focus, Black Widow’s smirking face blurring into a dark smear as orgasm after orgasm roared through me. My entire body seemed to be on fire, burning with lust. My cheeks were burning, my nipples were hard, and every inch of skin was almost unbearably sensitive.

 

I sobbed in disappointment as Black Widow slid out of me, leaving only who knows how many large, smooth eggs inside me. Her iron grip let go of my arms, and I dreamily rubbed my swollen belly. My vision dimmed, and it seemed as if I was floating in a pink sea, disturbed only by sudden orgasms as the eggs shifted inside of me, rubbing against my sensitive walls. From far away I half-heard a conversation, but I ignored it in favor of slowly and gently rubbing my full stomach and sensitive breasts. I wasn’t sure I could survive another climax, but soft fondling still sent a warm glow through me.

 

Years later, I came out of the haze, returning to the real world. Sighing in contentment, I wiped some drool off my chin. Sitting up, or at least as much as I could manage, I cradled my pregnant-looking belly. It had swelled until I looked to be in my third-trimester. Underneath my skin, if I pressed, I could feel the eggs waiting inside of me. Thoughts ran through my head of my stomach getting bigger and bigger, the eggs growing inside of me, until it was finally time. Then I’d give birth, squeezing each and every one of those huge eggs out of me, earning an orgasm for every egg. I wiped some more drool off as I looked around.

 

Black Widow had moved onto Amy while I recovered from her attentions. She had bent the brunette over on all fours, and was breeding her doggy style. Or rather, she had been. At some point, Amy’s arms had given out, and she was only kept upright by Black Widow pulling her arms back.

 

Lines of drool hung from Amy’s mouth as Black Widow slammed into her again and again. She moaned with every thrust, and screamed in climax as another egg was laid in her. I could tell by how her belly swelled that she was getting as many eggs as I was. Her breasts shook with the thrusts, and still jiggled slightly when Black Widow held still long enough to insert an egg.

 

My hands wandered down my bulging stomach to my groin as I watched Amy being bred. Her sweet, sweet cries were like music, and the sight of her middle growing was like art. Trailing a finger around my lower lips, I bit my lip as Black Widow pulled Amy against her, their hips meeting. Amy’s eyes rolled back in her head, and her screams died away to breathy moans as she twitched under Black Widow’s bulk.

 

Her stomach grew, larger and larger as she was held against Black Widow’s body. Finally, Black Widow let go of her, and Amy flopped to the ground, boneless and shaking. I let out a quiet moan as one of my fingers slipped between my folds at the sight. My other hand continued to press against my stomach, faintly feeling the eggs inside.

 

Black Widow looked up at me, and laughed at the sight of me masturbating to my friend getting fucked by a spider-woman. Standing up, she walked over to me, swaying her hips. Looming over me, she smiled.

 

“Well, well, at least this slut wants to keep herself wet and ready for me. Maybe you’re worth a bit more than just a brood host after all.” I kept on masturbating as she talked down to me, slowly climbing the hill to a climax. “But for now…” She sniffed the air. “You both smell of sex. Follow me and clean yourself up.”

 

She turned and started towards one of the doors. I tried to follow her, but my legs gave out as I tried to stand up. Sinking to my knees, I saw Amy in even worse straights, since her belly was just as big, and she was still fucked silly by Black Widow. I reached down to feel my thighs, feeling the muscles quivering violently. Wincing, I massaged them. Sensing our predicament through her swarm, Black Widow turned around.

 

“What’s the matter?” She sarcastically asked, “Are my sluts too stupid to figure out how to walk upright?” Amy moaned something that may have been agreement. “well, I have the solution to that.”  


Two swarms lifted off from a corner of the room, flying towards Black Widow. They both dropped off a long grey cord in her hands as she stood over us. She dangled them in front of me, and saw the small metal clip on the end.

 

“If you can’t walk on two legs, you’ll just have to walk on all fours,” she said, swiftly attacking the leash to the collar around my neck. “You look better that way, anyways.” She did the same to Amy, then walked away, tugging the leashes as she left.

 

We were forced to follow behind her, our hands and knees sinking into the soft, deep carpet. My belly brushed against the carpet as my limbs sunk into it. It felt nice, the fabric rubbing against me. My skin was still sensitive, and the feel of the carpet against me made arousal grow between my thighs. Amy and I crawled after, our hips swaying as we rubbed shoulders with each other. My thoughts wandered as we went down a hallway. _Look at us, two pregnant bitches, following our mistress. Dogs… Maybe I’ll hump her leg when I get a chance. Hell, maybe I’ll find a strap-on and hump Amy._ _Or maybe that’s against the rules of the game, hell if I know._ Amy must have been thinking along the same lines, since when we stopped outside a door, she barked and shook her hips like she was wagging a tail.

 

“Good pets.” Black Widow looked down, and rubbed both our heads. I pressed against her hand, feeling her warm fingers run through my hair. “Animals that behave get rewarded.” I pouted as she stopped petting me to push the door open. A wisp of steam escaped as soft, warm light poured out.

 

As she led us inside, I looked around. We had entered the bathroom, which was about the size of my bedroom at the loft. In the center of the room, a large oval hot tub bubbled incitingly as recessed lights lit the room in a soft yellow light. Soft music played over hidden speakers, and there was a collection of shampoos and other hair-care bottles next to the rim of the tub. Racks of towels were against the far wall, underneath a turned-off television

 

Black Widow knelt down to undo our leashes. She dropped them off in a nearby basket, and waved us to the pool. Crawling to the edge, I realized I’d have to actually stand up if I wanted to actually sit in the pool. I bent up and slid in, Amy following me. Black Widow came down the steps on the far side of the pool, and butted in between us, me on her left, Amy on her right. She wrapped her arms around both of us, cradling our swollen bellies.

 

I leaned against her shoulder and closed my eyes, feeling the water jet pulse against my back, and the hot water seemingly melting my muscles, leaving me utterly relaxed and boneless. My hands were gliding over my belly, stroking it and playing with Black Widow’s hand. I sighed in contentment.

 

I felt the water stir and cracked an eye open to see Amy reaching over to the bottles. Grabbing one, she opened it up and squeezed a dollop out into the water. The smell of strawberries filled the air as the liquid scent swirled around the tub. I closed my eye again and snuggled back against Black Widow.

 

“Sapphire.” Amy’s voice was low and drowsy, but the non-sequitur still made me frown and look at her. _Just as I was getting comfortable, too._

 

“Okay, Amy.” Black Widow’s voice was a lot softer then I had previously heard, none of the contempt and self-assured arrogance. I quizzically glanced at her, and she gave an easy smile and shrugged.

 

“Sapphire’s the safe word for Amy.” Amy piped in, leaning forward as much as she could with her belly. _What fucking safe word?_

 

“It means that I want to take a break and be Amy and Taylor, not Black Widow and her slave. Emerald means full-stop, it’s not safe, and there are a few others.” I frowned, shooting an unamused look at both of them.

 

“And what’s my safe word?” They both looked at each other before looking back at me.

 

“Umm- “

 

“That’s right, I don’t have one. _Because you didn’t ask me!_ ” Taylor and Amy both flinched, and Taylor’s hand fell away from me. “For God’s sakes, how long was I out before Amy woke me up?” Amy couldn’t meet my gaze, and addressed the water.

 

“We thought you’d like it. It was supposed to be a surprise.” She sounded like a kicked puppy, and I rolled my eyes.

 

“Yes, I’m having fun. This is hitting a lot of my buttons, but I still should have been informed. Not just have Taylor walk up behind me and stuff a bag over my head.” Taylor stiffened and frowned at that. _She never was good at criticism._

“I’m sorry that I tried to make you happy, Lisa, but-“ I cut her off.

 

“Yes, you’ve made me happy. This has all been very fun, but it would have been better if I had known! I mean, coming up behind me and asking for a quickie when your fingers are already in my pussy is one thing, but this? How long was I out for?” I’d pushed myself to the other side of the pool to look at both of them. Amy’s expression was changing from guilt to anger, my words finally pushing through the layer of softness to the iron core not too far beneath. Taylor was stiff and looking pissed off, but waiting for me to finish speaking.

 

“Yes, this has all been fantastic. Hell, I’d have gotten wet if you’d just described this to me. And yes, I want to continue, but first you need to tell me, all right? I don’t like being surprised like this.” My skin was flushed from a lot more than just the hot water. Taylor and Amy glanced at each other, silently communicating before Taylor responded.

 

“All right, Lisa, all right. I’m sorry for not really asking you before.” She reached out a jet black hand to me. “Can you forgive me?” I rolled my eyes before taking the hand.

 

“Of course, I forgive you, Taylor.” Using the hand as leverage, I pulled myself back next to her. “You are my best friend after all.” She gave me a relieved smile before darting down to kiss my cheek. Amy blindly reached over to pat my shoulder as well.

 

“Oh, and it’s still Friday. The plan is to make it a long weekend, ending on Monday morning. So, do you want Taylor and I to tell you everything now, or what?” I thought on that for a while, feeling the warm water suffusing me as I pondered.

 

“Tell you what, just tell me if there’s anything more extreme then what’s already happened.” Taylor leaned back against the tub wall, thinking.

 

“Well, there was some more vanilla stuff planned, but the only really unusual thing is how the pregnancy is going to change your body.”

 

As she filled me in on what would happen, I thoughtfully considered it. As she finished, I nodded, content with what she had laid out.

 

“That sounds fun, really fun. I’m sure we’ll all enjoy it.” Amy made a noise of satisfaction, kicking her feet out amidst the bubbles.

 

 

“Now that that’s all taken care of, let’s just have some fun, all right?” Taylor and I both nodded, and I let my eyes close. Taylor started rubbing my swollen belly, pressing nicely against the eggs. I ran my hand over her stomach, tracing the red mark.

 

“I’ve downloaded a ton of movies. You two up for _Alien_?”

 

 

* * *

 

 

I woke quickly. One moment I was three-quarters asleep, the next I was looking around. It was odd, sleeping upright, but the silk wrapped around my limbs supported me. My arms and legs were spread apart, giving full access to my tits, tummy and twat. The thought of Black Widow coming in and having her way with me as I was held immobile, suspended above the ground, made me moist. Twisting my head, I could see Amy in a similar situation right next to me, her bloated belly hanging over her spread legs. She must have been awake longer than me, because I could already see gleaming moisture running down her legs, even in the dim light. _Is there something wrong with us, that we both get aroused by being naked, pregnant, and barefoot?_

 

A door opened, and light briefly filled the small room before being cut off. It was the same room that I had woken up in. In the low light, I could see Black Widow’s bulky frame moving towards us. Stopping in front of us, she ran her hands down our sides, making me start at the warmth of her touch.

 

“And how are my little sluts today?” Black Widow’s hand ran down my stomach until her fingers were brushing against my folds. “Wet and willing, I see.” I shivered in arousal as she explored my center with her long, delicate fingers.

 

“I’m feeling bored. So for now, you two shall entertain me.”

 

Out of the corners of my eyes, I could see a heaving mass of insects swarming over the ends of the silk holding Amy and I suspended in the air. As they cut the strands, Black Widow raised her fingers, wet with my arousal, to my mouth. Sliding her fingers between my lips, she played with my tongue as I licked up my juices, running my tongue down every inch of her ebony digits.

 

The ropes snapped, dropping me a few inches to the floor. I fell to my knees, my muscles sore and stiff from the long hours suspended. As I rubbed feeling back into my legs, I head the _snap_ of Amy’s silk being severed, followed by a muffled _thud_ as she joined me on the carpeted floor.

 

A touch from Amy made the stiffness in my muscles vanish, and I returned the favor by massaging her limbs. All the while, Black Widow loomed over us, leering down. Her hands slid down the backs of our heads, pushing us towards each other. Our bellies pressed against each other as we shuffled into each other’s embrace.

 

Both Amy and I were so swollen that it was a bit difficult to reach each other. Pushing my head forward, I caught her lips in a passionate kiss as our pregnant bellies met. I grabbed Amy n a hug, pulling her as close as I could while she did the same to me. Feeling Amy’s warm skin and soft tongue made me shift, my arousal growing and starting to spill out, running down my thighs. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Black Widow start to masturbate, one hand teasing a large breast, and the other tracing patterns on her ebony thighs.

 

I lightly bit down on Amy’s tongue as she tried to explore my mouth, drawing a pleased moan from her. Her fingers dug into my back, scoring red lines as she leaned into our kiss.

 

Amy slipped a leg under me, making me moan in turn as my pussy got some sweet relief as I ground against her leg. I returned the favor, feeling her arousal rubbing against my skin. The press of our bellies meant I could feel the eggs inside of me pushing against me, sending pink lust through my veins. I moaned into Amy’s mouth as I brought up one hand to squeeze her fat tit.

 

My none too gentle handling of her made Amy even wetter, and she started sliding back and forth along my leg. I finally broke the kiss, gasping for air as black spots danced in my vision. Amy smiled at me as we both slid along each other’s legs, arousal and lust growing in each of us.

 

I looked at Black Widow and smiled. One finger was in between her lower lips and another was rubbing her clit as she masturbated to the sight of her slaves making out in front of her. Her other hand pinched a fat nipple, drawing a white bead of milk. I licked my lips before Amy lightly bit my shoulder, drawing my attention back to the naked girl in my arms. Whatever hormones the milk and the eggs were unleashing were causing Amy’s breasts to swell. Not much, so far, but they had noticeably grown since last night.

 

I pinched her ass, and she stiffened, shaking and panting. Her juices were running down my leg, and I was doing the same to her. I leaned in, as much as I could, and lightly kissed the side of her neck. I kissed my way down her body, until my breath was tickling her left breast. Squeezing her right breast, I leaned in for a lick, drawing a groan from Amy. I suckled on her breast, but was disappointed to find nothing coming out. Testing her other nipple, I was disappointed to find nothing there either.

 

I leaned back and sighed in disappointment, before Amy’s wandering hands brought a lust-filled smile back to my face. I angled my hips for a deeper contact as I humped her leg as she squeezed my ass. I was so aroused it was like I was on fire. Liquid lust was racing through my veins and dripping out of me as I caressed and kissed the brunette in my arms.

 

Kissing her shoulder, I moaned against her skin as her searching fingers squeezed my tits. My own breasts were growing, just like Amy’s. Nowhere near the enormous size of Black Widow’s, but they still would have gotten a lot of attention if I had walked down the street. _Black Widow ruling the city from her throne, servants and slaves coming to wait on her, and to see us beneath her, tied up and pregnant, completely naked as we host brood after brood of her young_. I shivered at the thought of being a sex slave for the rest of my life, and ground my hips even harder against Amy.

 

I managed to rub my clit just so against her, and the stimulation, combined with my thoughts, and the sights, and the smells, and the sounds, drove me to orgasm. I clutched at Amy’s hips as the climax shook through me, twisting and quivering in her arms. I gasped out her name and threw my head back. That must have been enough for her, since I felt a flood of juices start to run down my already-covered thigh as Amy’s eyes rolled back in her head as she fell against me, or at least as much as she could. Only her head rested against my neck.

 

A black hand fell on my shoulder, and I looked up at Black Widow’s lust-filled face. She gently squeezed me as she smiled down at the both of us.

 

“If my slaves are hungry, you should look to me, not each other.” I gulped in anticipation as she hauled us both up and over. Resting my face against her breasts, I breathed in her clear scent as she hugged Amy and I close to her. Darting my tongue out, I flicked the large nipple right in front of me. Guided by Black Widow’s pressing hand, I lowered my mouth and begin to drink.

 

The rest of Saturday and Sunday passed in the same way. Amy and I spent out time in a mix between attending Black Widow, relieving her stress, suckling at her breasts, and entertaining her by playing with each other. When she didn’t want us, we were suspended in her webbing, left to burn as the aphrodisiac-laced milk ran through us. All the while, our breasts and bellies grew. Shortly before I fell asleep Sunday, I begin to feel my breasts growing more active. Knowing what that meant made me even more aroused, and I gyrated my hips for hours, trying to get relief from the empty air. My dreams that nights were fevered, featuring Amy and Black Widow doing all sorts of delicious, depraved deeds to me.

 

* * *

 

 

Monday found me quite eager to be let down from the ropes and straps keeping me suspended. As soon as Black Widow let me down, I practically bowled over Amy and guided her mouth to my nipple, using the technique Black Widow had used on me. As she contentedly nursed at my breast, I sighed in relief and contentment.

 

Amy seemed to be drawing out my lust as well as my milk. My head grew clearer, and I felt the press of over a dozen eggs inside of me. I shifted, feeling the eggs slightly move. Looking down at Amy, my mouth watered at the sight of her own plump breasts, and I wished I could do to her what she was doing to me. I contented myself with squeezing her tits and ass as she drank my milk.

 

The liquid lust that had been running through me for the past four days started to come back as Amy did more than just nurse. Wandering hands slid between both sets of lips, teasing me as Black Widow watched both us. I shifted in Amy’s embrace, feeling my arousal gushing out, and my pussy desperately clenching down on her fingers, wanting something bigger.

 

Then, my wishes were answered. A sudden jolt in my stomach, and I felt the eggs shift. My cunt was on fire, undoubtedly helped by Panacea, as the first egg started to slid out of my womb.

 

“Oh-oh my God!”

 

My cry focused Black Widow’s attention on me. As I held my fat belly, she understood what was happening. She guided me down to rest against some soft cushions as I started to give birth to her brood. Besides me, Amy also started to shake as she started to give birth as well. Black Widow sat between us, resting our heads on her lap and stroking our hair as we fulfilled our purpose to her. Insects bound my limbs to the floor, spreading my leg so anyone walking by could see my wet, inflamed pussy.

 

I could feel the first, and so far the only, egg start to slip down me. It stretched my walls unbelievably well, the increased size feeling even better than when Black Widow had slipped them inside me. I grabbed Amy’s hand for moral support as the egg oh-so-slowly slid down. Amy was squirming in the same way I was, wanting relief, and yet enjoying the slow sensation of the egg traveling down.

 

Black Widow’s hands teased us, pinching our nipples and drawing out small beads of milk as we writhed beneath her. I was gasping for air as I burned up. The egg was taking forever to travel only a few inches, driving me crazy. It was more than enough to make me wet and panting, but it wasn’t enough to make me actually cum. Amy’s whining told me that the same was happening to her as Black Widow slapped and pinched her.

 

Finally, after far too long, the first egg out of many begin to split apart my lower lips. I was a fucking mess by then, cheeks flushed, eyes barely focused, and unbelievably wet. As it slowly slid out, the feeling against my sensitive skin drove me over the brink. I came, screaming to the heavens as I pushed out the egg. Stars danced in my vision as I shook in Black Widow’s lap.

 

I had barely come down from the high when I felt the next egg start to move. I whimpered in dread and anticipation, as it too pressed against my sensitive pussy. As it started its slow journey, I looked down at my still huge stomach. I would be here a long while yet. As the feelings overwhelmed me, my legs started kicking against the silk holding them down. I twisted, half-in and half-out of Black Widow’s lap, trying to get the extra bit of stimulation that would push me over the edge now, rather than in half an hour.

 

Chuckling, Black Widow raised her hands, denying me relief as I shook under her gaze. I no longer cared about what Amy was doing, focusing only on quenching the fires burning inside of me as the egg slid torturously slowly down. I cried out in frustration as I realized that I’d only get to cum when the egg finally split my pussy lips apart, only for the process to repeat for however many eggs were still inside of me.

 

* * *

 

 

Hours later, I was face-down in Taylor’s lap, still trying to catch my breath. My legs and abs felt like jelly and aftershocks of orgasmic pleasure still shot through me. My flat stomach was pressed against the floor, and my legs were still spread around the pile of eggs. Looking over my shoulder, I still couldn’t believe so many of those things had been inside me. But I had the orgasms to prove it; one climax for each egg.

 

“How are you feeling?” Taylor asked, rubbing the back of my head. I looked up at her, and Amy leaning against her side, eyes half-closed.

 

“I’m not even sure I have the words to describe it, Taylor. I’m tired, and satisfied, and happy, and feeling a few other things.” I crawled up to sit in her lap. Planting a kiss on her black cheek, I smiled at her. “Thanks. Both of you, this was… indescribably good.”

 

They both smiled at me, Amy reaching out to give me a one-armed hug. Falling into her embrace, I sighed in contentment. Nudging one of Amy’s eggs with my feet, I asked about something that had been bothering me.

 

“So what’s going to happen to these anyway? There aren’t little spider woman babies growing inside these, right?” Amy sleepily laughed before answering.

 

“No, these are all just undifferentiated organic matter. There’s the shell, and some quasi-meat. There’ll be no screaming horde running around, I can assure you.” I nodded, before asking a follow-up question.

 

“So, what will you do with them?” Amy whined in frustration. It seemed she wanted sleepy cuddles with Taylor more then satisfying my curiosity.

 

“I was going to give them to Bitch to feed her to her dogs. But Brian’s finally thought of something kinkier then ‘give me a bigger dick’ or ‘make me a hotter girl then my sister’. So I’ll be using the biomass for that instead.”

 

With that, she shoved her face into Taylor’s side. The conversation obviously over, I leaned into their embrace, luxuriating in the warmth and closeness. Maybe in a month or two we could do this again. _Or maybe the Trickster Fox could want a harem._

 

 


	11. Taylor's Punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the Undersiders discover that Taylor sold them out to the Protectorate, they come up with all kinds of kinky, depraved things to do to her in revenge.

How had I gotten into this? I was tied up on my bed, my hands cuffed behind my back, and my mouth forced open by a ring gag. My front was rubbing against the sheets, and my ankles were cuffed to the bed legs, spreading my legs apart. The position meant my private parts were on full display for anyone who looked in from the wide-open door.

 

The only thing I wore was whatever degrading messages people had written on me. I couldn’t see them, but from time to time they’d talked out loud about what they were writing down. ‘Bitch’ ‘Sellout’ ‘Worthless’, and a series of tally marks on my thighs, noting how many times they’d cum in me. It was just a few marks so far, but, given that I’d only been here for an hour, that was still an impressive amount.

 

The cool air pricked at my exposed flesh, and I shivered. The sweat was rapidly cooling, leaving me fairly uncomfortable. I shook as much as I was able, but it didn’t do much. Also, I could feel thick, sticky cum slowly dripping out of me and running down my legs.

 

I heard footsteps behind me, and tried to crane my head to see who it was. All I could see was a flash of pale skin before a hand drove my head back down into the bed. I heard Lisa chuckle as her other hand ran down my back, stopping to grope my ass.

 

“Having fun, Tay-tay?” Her voice was cold and mocking.

 

Her hand stopped groping me, before coming down hard on a bare cheek. I jerked forward, the pain sending a shock through me. The gag strangled my words in my throat, so all that came out was a moaning shriek.

 

“You were going to sell us out, huh? Go blab to the heroes about what we were up to?” Every other word was punctuated with a slap to my rear. “And what are they going to do for you, tell me that?” She asked, switching cheeks. My ass was already stinging, and I tried to flinch away, but there was no escape.

 

“You think Vista’s going to spread her legs for you? You think Armsmaster’s going to give you half of what we got from the bank?” She started alternating targets. “You were going to betray us, and for what? They wouldn’t have treated you half as good as we did.”

 

She stepped closer, and I could feel her length rubbing against my ass. It was a familiar warmth. The entire team had already used my before tossing me into my bedroom and tying me down. Bitch’s knot plugging me, Grue’s mammoth shaft seeming to split me in two, Regent making me babble a stream of humiliating and degrading confessions and more. They’d used me and abused me before leaving me in here.

 

 

Tattletale ground her shaft against my backside, and I felt two heavy weights press against my back. Her breasts, still full of milk from the happier days when I was Black Widow and she was my captive, were squishing against me as she dry-humped my rear.

 

Climbing over me, Tattletale pulled my head into her lap, using my hair as a handle. Her large cock, drooling precum, almost slapped me in the face as she pulled me closer. She grabbed it with one hand, dragging it across my face.

 

“You could have had so much, if you weren’t a lying, traitorous _bitch_.” She slid her dick into my open lips. “God, you’re no better than Emma. Hell, you’re worse, given how often you bitched about how she betrayed you.”

 

I flushed in anger, impotent rage, and just a tiny bit of arousal as she mocked me. She had no right to talk to me like this, just because of something I’d only thought about but hadn’t done. They’d tied me up, fucked me, mocked me and used me for their own pleasure. Now Tattletale, the person I trusted the most in the entire world (and wasn’t that a sad realization) was using every secret she knew about me to degrade me.

 

 

“She turned on you, and you turned on us, but you should _know_ what this kind of betrayal feels like.” As she was monologuing, she slid her cock into my mouth. It tasted as good as ever, thanks to Amelia, with precum already beading on the tip and adding to the taste. It really hadn’t even left my mouth from the first go-around, when two of the Undersiders deciding to shoot their seed down my throat.

 

“Really, what kind of person does that?” Tattletale was using my long hair as leverage pulling my back and forth along her shaft. It hurt, but, to my shame, I a spark of arousal kindle in my core. “You should have known how that betraying us would hurt us, the people who’ve always had time for you.”

 

I couldn’t see anything but Tattletale. Her stomach in front of me, her penis inside me, and her massive tits above me. I felt her hands on my head, her taste in my mouth, and her voice in my ears. My world was filled my her as she used me for her own pleasure. As she face-fucked me, she continued to berate me for my failings.

 

“Look at you, an ugly, stupid skank who drives away everyone who tries to get close to you. The only use we’ve gotten out of you are your holes, and even Rachel’s are better. _If_ we keep you around, I guess you can just be our cumdump, not that we’d want you much, since we,” she was pulling my head back and forth even faster now, “are all so much hotter than youuu!!!”  
  
Tattletale came as she abused me, her thick futa cock shooting jet after jet of cum down my throat. I gagged and choked as her thick semen filled my throat, cutting off my air. I had to blink back dark spots as my vision wavered as the cum slid down my throat.

 

As the thick warmth settled in my stomach, Lisa pulled her cock out of my mouth, a trail of cum and drool connecting us for a moment before it snapped. She wiped herself clean with my hair before climbing off the bed. It was _so_ humiliating, my best feature being used like a rag. It sent a shiver down my spine.

 

“Well, that was fun. Let’s do this again soon, alright?”

 

Lisa sashayed out of the room, swinging her hips. I felt drool and semen run down my chin as I turned my head and watched her go. The burning feeling she’d started in me was slowly dying, but with nothing to distract myself from it, it still felt like such sweet torture as the arousal slowly burned itself out of me.

Closing my eyes, I shuddered as I felt the humiliations and arousal wash over me. I heard Tattletale say something to someone outside, laughing, but I couldn’t make out what, or to who. I buried my face into the bed as I felt my pussy twitch around phantom fingers.

 

The door slammed open, and someone crossed the few feet to the bed before I could see them. A hand held my head down in the sheets as I heard a familiar, malicious laughter.

 

 

“Ah, is the traitorous bitch feeling a bit horny? Let’s see what I can do about that.” Amelia sounded pleased with herself as she undid the cuffs and snapped a collar and lead around my neck.

 

With a yank on the leash, she pulled me off the bed and onto the floor. I barely caught myself in time, though I still ended up on all fours. A hard tug by Amelia made me crawl after her as she led me to the main living room of the loft.

 

 

“I don’t think we need this, do we?”

 

Amelia reached down and undid the ring gag forcing my jaw open. As it fell out, I tried to lick my lips and look less like a needy whore, but nothing happened. My jaw kept hanging open even as I tried to close it. I shot a betrayed look up at Amelia, who laughed like it was the funniest thing she’d ever seen. I tried to protest, but not even my vocal cords were working. In just a few brief seconds of contact, this girl had gagged me just as effectively as the toy dangling from her hand.

 

“What’s the matter, got something to say? Well, nobody’s interested in hearing it anyways.”

 

With another yank on the chain, she pulled me to the center of the room, where I saw a spreader bar with cuffs waiting on the floor. As I came to a halt, she kicked the sex toy towards me, coming to a stop between my legs.

 

“Put it on, bitch.”

 

I thought about resisting, but her contemptuous, hungry gaze left no room for thoughts of defiance. Staring at the floor, I reached under my body, and snapped _one, two_ the cuffs back onto my ankles. The spreader bar did its job, keeping my legs wide open. As Amelia walked behind me, I shivered. She could see everything from back there, my poor, abused, asshole, my pussy still dripping cum, the red handprints on my rear, everything.

 

I heard her kneel down behind me, before her hand tangled itself in my hair. She pushed my head down to the floor, making my ass raise up as a counterbalance. That made it an easier target, as she quickly showed me. A sudden _crack_ and my ass seemed to light on fire. _The bitch must have turned up my pain receptors!_ Of course, in the time it took me to finish the thought, Amelia landed another blow.

 

Each strike was like a starburst, connected right to my pussy. The pain and the pleasure so quickly intermingled that I was quickly drooling from both sets of lips as Amelia rained blows on my poor, unprotected backside.

 

Finally, she stopped. I could feel the blood pounding in my ass, and I was sure there were bright red handprints from Amelia’s ministrations.  Even the cool air blowing over my skin burned. I jerked in surprise, and tried to moan through numb lips, as I felt fingers slid into me.

 

“Oh look, the traitorous little slut gets off on being abused. Well, aren’t you _lucky_?” On the last word, she spread her fingers apart, stretching me. She started pumping into me, spreading her fingers every time she stopped inside me.

 

“Obviously, we can’t make it too fun for you, but I think we can do something that will keep a whore like you in your place.” She _humm_ ed to herself as she fingerfucked me.

 

“I think, I think you’ll become nothing more than a piece of fuckmeat for us.” She started spanking me again, timing it with the thrusts of her fingers. “I’ll remove your arms and legs. That way you can’t escape _and_ you’ll be the perfect size for Grue to pick up and fuck standing. That would be hot to watch.”

 

My whole body shook at what she was describing. I’d be nothing more than an onahole for the Undersiders to use. I could so easily see Brian picking me and walking around, making me bounce up and down on his cock, helpless to do anything about it.

 

“Of course, it _would_ be wasteful to just get rid of your limbs like that. Weren’t you always boring us with your whining about how undeveloped you were?”

 

Her spanks and thrusts started to pick up their pace. My stretched pussy was gushing, but my arousal was just going higher and higher, without any of the signs that indicated a coming orgasm. She was sexually torturing me, not letting me orgasm even as she beat my ass and fucked my cunt.

 

“I think I’ll use that spare biomass to puff you up. How about Skitter? You’ll finally have some big, dick-sucking lips to attract men. Of course, they’ll be so big you won’t be able to talk, but that’s a sacrifice I’m willing to make.”

 

I was consumed with horror and shame as Amelia described how she’d transform me into nothing more than a sex toy, utterly dependent on the people I’d betrayed for everything.

 

“Oh, and you’ll finally get some real breasts, not, well, whatever you’ve got going on right now. I’ll make them real big udders, too, so you’d have to crawl around rather than stand up. You know, if you could. And finally, your ass. I know some people like pale and scrawny like you’ve got, but I like a bit more meat on my slaves. You’re going to have less of a bubble butt, and more of a balloon butt.”

 

I could see an image, clear as day, of me propped up on the coffee table in front of the TV. All the people I’d considered friends fucking me as they watched a movie. Then, after it was over, I’d be left alone in the dark, cum dribbling out of my holes. God, the way she was describing it, I’d probably be ‘enhanced’ enough that my tits or ass would keep me semi-upright.

 

“Won’t that be wonderful Taylor? You’ll be such a bimbo, nobody would even recognize you, even if they scraped the cum off your face!”

 

She stopped spanking me, and reached her free hand forward, drawing a finger along my face.

 

“Still, we should let people know what you are. I’m thinking I’ll put WHORE on your face, so whoever you’re blowing can see it. Won’t that be fun?”

 

I could feel an itching sensation on my face where she’d dragged her finger. I knew she was using her powers to write on me, permanently tattooing that word onto my face. I’d be forever marked as the Undersider’s cumdump now.

 

Amelia started spanking and fucking me again. She kept up a stream of consciousness, coming up with all kinds of twisted ideas about what to do to me as punishment for talking to Armsmaster. Turning me into a onahole was, somehow, one of the least depraved, extreme ideas she had. It was hard to concentrate on what she was saying, thanks to the unending pain and pleasure she was inflicting on me.

 

But no matter what she did, how widely she spread her fingers inside of me, she wouldn’t let me cum. I just got more and more aroused, my arousal streaming down my thighs as my rock-hard nipples dug into the floor. As a pink fog flooded my mind, I found it hard to concentrate on anything but Amelia’s hands.

 

An eternity later, I heard another voice join Amelia’s. It was deeper, lower. _Grue_. As Amelia relented her assault on my ass and pussy, I flopped my head around to look at him. He was stripped to the waist, black skin gleaming as he talked to Pandemic. I could see his muscles flex every time he shifted position. There was a huge bulge on the center of his sweat pants.

 

I was having trouble thinking clearly enough to understand what they were saying, but the way Amelia drew her hand out of me and gestured to me, laughing was clear enough. So was Grue looming over me and dropping his pants. His strong arms picked me up effortlessly, my back to his chest. He was holding onto my legs, pulling them apart so the entire room could see my soaked core and marked, drooling face.

 

I looked down, and past my breasts and stomach, I could see Grue’s cock growing hard. It was huge, the size of my forearm at least. There was no possible way it could fit inside me without tearing me apart. Amelia walked around in front of us, an evil smile on her face.

 

“Hope you’re ready, Hebert. Grue was just saying how much he wanted to get off in traitor pussy.” I could feel his cock rubbing against my lower lips as he slowly thrust back and forth. It seemed to be the size of my entire crotch. “I told him that there was better cunt around, but he insisted.”

 

She reached out a hand, spreading my lips apart. “So, I figured the least I could do to help a _friend_ out was make his balls big enough to paint every inch of you white.” Craning my head, I could just see her cupping Brian’s nuts. They looked like they were the size of baseballs, and I didn’t want to think about how much cum he was going to pump into me with those (or did I?). “You’re going to be dripping cum for the next _week_ , bitch.”

 

It was hard to really concentrate on her words, when my body felt on fire with desire. Seeing that, Amelia snarled and grabbed Grue’s cock and slid it into me. It was… amazing, and painful, his massive dick stretching more than I could believe possible. It felt like a log was being pushed inside me, and looking down, I could see it was only the head.

 

I flopped my head around, trying to say- what? Stop? No? More? Not even I was sure as Grue slowly lowered me down onto his bitchbreaker of a cock. As he slowly split me in two, I could feel the lust racing through my body grow higher and higher as inch after inch of him disappeared inside me.

 

My hands clutched at anything I could reach as Grue slowly bottomed out inside me. My legs, his arms, Amelia, anything as I jerked and shook in his iron embrace. I’d taken big dicks during my time with the Undersiders, but nothing this big. And not after I’d been teased and edged for so long, being driven in an ever rising spiral of need from Tattletale, Pandemic and now Grue.

 

Grue finally stopped lowering me down. I couldn’t muster the coordination to look down, but I could feel a warm hand on my lower stomach, and Amelia’s chuckle.

 

“Man, Grue, you really stuffed this bitch good. I can feel the bulge. In fact…”

 

I tried to moan as I felt Grue’s cock swell inside me. Not like when someone was going to cum, but a general, steady growth. I flopped my head down, and could see my stomach bulging out beneath Amelia’s hand. She was growing Grue’s already mammoth cock inside me, and there was nothing I could do about it.

 

And worse of all was how good it felt to be used as a fuckdoll. To not have my wants or opinions matter as others used my for their own pleasure. To just feel myself filled up again and again by cocks as they ravaged my holes. To know that I deserved this selling out my friends.

 

The wonderful, slightly painful, mostly pleasurable, feeling finally stopped, and as Amelia withdrew her hand, I could see a ridiculously large bulge in my stomach. It was like one of the stupid animated porn shows Alec watched. There was no possible way I could have taken something like this without Pandemic, but it felt so good. The stretching sensation felt good, sending sparks of lust through my already stimulated body.

 

Then Grue started fucking me.

 

 

My eyes rolled up in the back of my head as he pulled me up and down along his rod. My pussy clung to him, and I could hear grunts of effort as he fucked me. It was hard to breathe, and it seemed like every stroke was hitting my lungs as he used me to get off. My breath was certainly being driven out of my lungs every time Grue hilted himself inside me.

 

Looking down, I could see his huge balls, swelled with seed, swinging back and forth. Soon, he’d cum, and unload that massive amount of semen into my poor, unprotected womb. I couldn’t wait. If anything would be enough to push me over the edge, surely it would be that, getting my cunt covered with sticky semen.

 

And I was so, so ready to cum. The past hour of teasing had left me weak and undone. I’d have done anything with anyone if they would let me cum afterwards. Along with the fires of lust, was an aching hunger of my orgasm being denied time after time. I _needed_ to cum, to finally get the release I’d been denied for so long.

 

“Damn, she’s nice and tight! Thanks, Pandemic.” I could hear the desire bubbling in Grue’s voice as he yanked me up and down his dick. “Oh, and she’s hot, soft, and wet too. You really did a good job on this.”  
  
“Why thank you, Grue. It’s always nice to have someone appreciate my work.”

 

As they were discussing me, Amelia’s hand snaked down to my crotch, her fingers framing Grue’s massive cock slamming in and out of me. Her palm was pressing against my clit. It was one more point of stimulation in a body that was already overloaded. I cried out in pain and pleasure as they both laughed.

 

“I think she wants to cum, big boy.”  
  
“Yeah, well, after I do, maybe.”

 

Drool was falling on my chest as Brian used me to get his rocks off. My pussy was gushing, making a small puddle on the floor. The strength had gone out of my limbs, and I flopped bonelessly in his grip as Grue fucked me.

 

After an eternity, he finally pulled me down to his base and held me there. I made a choked sound of relief and excitement as I realized what this meant. Finally, he was going to cum in me.

 

He came like a fountain. I could feel jet after jet after jet of semen shooting into me. It was hot, almost scalding, and felt so good. I could feel it sticking to my walls as Grue coated my insides with his arousal. I could see starbursts going off in my head as he stuffed me to capacity, and beyond. Cum fell out of my pussy, mixing with my arousal on the floor. There was more cum in me then any time before, even when I’d let five dockworkers fuck my cunt in a row.

 

_And I still didn’t cum!_ Even as I tried to clamp down on Grue’s exiting member, I couldn’t get release. He let me drop to the floor, landing in the puddle of our arousal. My limp arms reached down to my stuffed box, as Grue and Pandemic laughed overhead.

 

“Ah, is the slut feeling a bit hot and bothered?” Amelia nudged my head with her foot as she mocked me. I made a long, low, sound of frustration and desire and pleading. I was trying to get a finger inside me, but Grue’s cum was sticky, almost sealing my pussy shut. And it was still warm, the heat driving me crazy as I tried to get some relief.

 

“What was that supposed to be, a ‘please’? You want _more_ from us? Can you believe this Grue? We’ve given so much to a worthless traitor like her, and she _still_ wants more.”  
  
“She’s something else, all right. What do you think Lisa?”

 

I looked up. While I’d been slipping a finger inside my cum-covered quim, the rest of the Undersiders had arrived. Tattletale and Regent and Bitch, and Aisha were all staring down at me, with looks ranging from amusement to disgust.

 

“Might as well. Then we can chain her up with Rach’s dogs. That’s about the level of comfort she deserves.”  
  
Alec piped in, his hands obviously fondling Aisha’s ass.

 

“Do what you like. I’m off to bust a nut between your little sister’s tits.”

 

Aisha just laughed at the look on Brian’s face. Rachel shrugged, not seeming to care what happened to me. On the other hand, she stayed to watch as Alec and Aisha left, Lisa trailing them with a video camera.

 

Even watching them go, I was still pumping fingers in and out of my core, trying to get through the sticky, hot cum, and find release. Not pleasure, I was being eaten alive by pleasure, but _orgasm_. I only stopped when Amelia laughed, and pulled my hand out. Whimpering in loss, I looked up at her twisted smile.

 

“It’s your lucky day Hebert. I’m going to take mercy on you. For every handful of Grue’s cum you swallow, you’ll get an orgasm. Deal?”  
  
I nodded frantically, eagerly. I’d have agreed to most anything if it meant finally, finally being able to cum. As soon as Amelia let go of my hand, moving her grip to my shoulder, it shot back down to my crotch to get that first handful of white heaven.

 

 

It was only as I tried to scoop it up that I realized that Pandemic had played one last trick on me. Grue’s cum was so very sticky, I could barely spread my fingers apart in it. This was going to be so, so much harder than the lovely afternoons where I’d licked strangers cum off Aisha’s face at the dockyard gloryhole.

 

Amelia and Brian laughed as I struggled to get enough cum to qualify as a handful together. Even Rachel had a small smile as I drew a shaky hand back to my mouth. Holding it in front of me, my tongue flicked out to lap it up. As soon as the last speck was in my mouth, Amelia’s grip tightened and I reached Nirvana.

 

My vision went blank as I finally, finally came. My limbs shook against the floor as liquid fire coursed through my body, and it felt so good. It was beyond good, really, beyond pleasure as I finally got the orgasm I’d been needing for so very long. As I lay quivering on the floor, sight slowly coming back, one word was in my mind.

 

_Again_.

 

* * *

 

 

 

Rachel was dragging me to the shower. My left arm was around her shoulder and my right pumping in and out of my pussy, looking for any scrap left of cum that could give me another bout of earth-shaking pleasure. I couldn’t seem to get my legs to work, and was taking one step about every five of Rachel’s. As she closed the bathroom door behind us, she seemed to have something on her mind.

 

“You really slutted it up back there, you know?” I nodded amicably. Right now, I’d have agreed with just about anything anyone said.

 

“You have fun? Don’t see why _not_ getting an orgasm is better than getting one.” I tried to explain the perverse pleasure in being denied something, but all that came out was a weak little grunt.

 

Bitch turned the water on to hot, and stripped out of her clothing as she kept on talking to me. It was rare for her to be so chatty. I took the chance to admire her large, heavy breasts, and stocky, muscular frame as she dropped her clothes in a pile.

 

“You selling us out to the PRT doesn’t make much sense though. Still, better than Lisa’s idea of her getting punished for not telling us who the big boss was.”  
  
As she carried me into the shower and started briskly soaping me down, I tilted my head up against the hot spray of water. Sure, Lisa’s scenario may have been far-fetched, but she was so much better at begging for mercy than I was.

 

As Rachel’s strong arms encircled me, I let myself relax. Now was the time to enjoy the warm afterglow. I could think about what I’d do to Lisa in tomorrow’s roleplay later.


	12. Taylor's Punishment-Living Sexdoll

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some people on QQ were sad that Amelia didn't carry out her talk of transforming Taylor, so I wrote this for them. Needless to say, this is even kinkier than normal.

I was laying on the floor of the main room in the loft. I’d been there ever since Aisha had cum in my mouth and wandered off, leaving me to lick her cum off my lips. As soon as she’d used me to cum, she’d instantly abandoned me for something more entertaining. She’d just left me in a corner of the room, forgotten and uncared for until someone wanted to fuck me again.

 

It was hot.

 

The total lack of choice I had in the matter was hot, the immobility, greater even then what you could do with cuffs and leather was hot, the cum splattered was hot (or at least it was at first), it was all hot. I was constantly dripping arousal even as I was ignored by the Undersiders and unable to touch myself. After all, I had no limbs.

 

Amelia had converted all the biomass in my limbs and pumped it back into me to make me look like the biggest bimbo in the world. A huge butt, enormous tits, and thick lips that Aisha was never able to resist using. I looked like, and was treated as, a sexdoll for people to use and put away until they wanted me again.

 

Pandemic had blown my tits and ass up so much that, even just tossed aside like I was by Aisha, I was still sitting at an angle, propped up by my boobs (and they felt good, my hard nipples digging into the floor). My ass spilled out behind me, fat and juicy. My lips, with permanent pink lipstick, were so big they were permanently parted, begging anyone passing by to slip their dick in between them.

 

I was so damn hot, being treated like this. At least once an hour, someone picked me up, used, and tossed me aside. And Amelia had cranked my arousal up so far it took about that long to get clearheaded again. I was dripping cum out of all my holes, and down my breasts and stomach.

 

I heard two sets of footsteps coming my way, and looked up as much as I was able. Alec and Brian were coming towards me, talking about some video game. As they stood over me, they lowered their trousers and Brian picked me up. He carried me like I weighed nothing.

 

As Grue’s cock rubbed against my wet pussy, Regent reached around and held my breasts. Both his hands couldn’t have covered one, but it still felt good. Especially when he pinched my fat, prominent nipples. I moaned at that, and feeling his hot, hard cock pressing against my back.

 

“Remember Brian, it’s not gay if our balls don’t touch.”

 

As Grue slid into my welcoming pussy, I could see the flat stare he gave Regent. I could picture his self-amused smile without even seeing him.

 

“Really Alec? That’s important to you? Really?”

 

“Oh yeah, man, totally. Like you wouldn’t believe.” Alec could barely keep his voice level as he hotdogged my ass, his dick rubbing between my cheeks.

 

“Uh huh. So, when I gave you a blowjob yesterday was that gay?” I clenched down on Grue as he came to a stop in me, waiting for Regent to stop messing around and penetrate me as well.

 

“Well duh, dude. Of course, that was gay. You were sucking me off. How wouldn’t it be gay?” Alec slid into my rear as he needled Brian.

 

I moaned as I was double-stuffed, the two boys quickly falling into a rhythm that left me filled with at least one cock at all times. My lips were so puffed up that that was all I _could_ do, with actual articulation being hopeless. And that was hot too, really, not being able to say anything as I was used. Just moans and groans and squeaks as my holes were plundered and my tits abused.

 

Getting double teamed felt nice. In fact, the only thing that felt better would be getting triple teamed, but I didn’t see any of the girls around to fill my last hole. So, I just let the wonderful feeling of being fucked wash over me. 

 

“So, you have any plans for the rest of the day?” I couldn’t believe that Regent was able to make small talk while fucking my ass.

 

“Not soon. Going to be making an apricot glaze for the pork loin tonight, but that won’t be for a few more hours. You?”

 

“Think I’ll practice my art on this.” He patted me on the back. “Draw our logos and stuff.”

 

The two guys pounded in and out of me for a minute. Then Brian spoke up again. I squeezed down around his dick to try to get him to shut up and focus on fucking me, but it didn’t make a difference.

 

“What logos?”

 

“Oh, you know, a crown for me, dog’s head for Rachel, like what’ve got on our bedroom doors.” He reached around to grope my tits as he talked. “Probably do an upside-down snake staff for Pandemic, but for you-? Eh, I’ll think of something. Heh.”  


“Christ,” Grue muttered. “Yeah, I’m sure you will,” he said in a louder voice. “Oh, do what you want. Nobody’s going to care about what you draw on this, anyways.”  
  
They finally got down to fucking me good and hard, making my tits bounce and my hair whip around as Grue pulled me up and down his and Regent’s shafts. They were stretching me so good, the feel of them pounding in and out of my holes was making my eyes roll up in the back of my head. My body twitched and shook as they used me to get off. It got even better when Regent grabbed my hair and pulled my head back. The pain added the perfect note to the pleasure I was getting.

 

I came hard, clenching down on them, and let out a whorish moan. I saw stars as the boys kept on fucking me, not letting me rest for even a moment. I’d no sooner recovered from my first orgasm, still being bounced up and down on their rods, then I felt my next climax approaching. It was being spurred on by how the guys were pounding me faster than ever, my tits and ass bouncing all over the place.

 

This time, the Undersiders came with me. I shrieked as felt jets of hot cum being shot deep into my pussy and ass. I tried to scream, to shout my pleasure, but all that came out were little breathy moans as I was filled up with their rich, delicious cream. Grue’s grip tightened on my sides as his cum started to drip out of my cunt. I could feel Regent’s breath against my neck as one hand squeezed my ass. It felt perfect.

 

Not even a minute later, I was back on the floor as Brian and Alec pulled their pants back up and left, with their cum still trickling out of me. I wondered how long I’d have to wait for my next use.

 

 


	13. Gimme a A!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A commission for The Shadowmind

**Amelia/Amy- Gimme a A**

Amelia smoothed down the miniskirt as she paced back and forth. She wanted this to be absolutely perfect, and part of that meant looking perfect. Making sure the parody of a cheerleader’s uniform fit her exactly, she nodded approvingly to herself at how tightly it clung to her in some places, and how loosely it hung in others. She was dressed just like the porn stars in one of her favorite videos. Or, at least, what used to be one of her favorite videos. These days, fantasy had nothing on reality when it came to her sexual pleasure.

 

Hearing some whispering behind her, she frowned and turned around. Seeing half a dozen too-innocent faces looking back at her, she snorted. Putting her hands on her hips, she looked up and down at the cheerleaders standing in front of her. Half a dozen cute, innocent faces, and half a dozen bodies trembling as the living outfits they wore teased and molested them.

 

“All right girls. Time to do start this routine again. We’ve got to have it perfect for the big game!”

 

Shaking the pompoms in her hand, she motioned for the other Undersiders to do the same. With varying degrees of eagerness, they complied. Lisa and Aisha were both going along it with smiles on their faces, while Brianna was on the other side of the spectrum. Her handsome, dark face was set in an almost scowl as she fidgeted, plucking at her shirt. Her worrying at the organism was hindered by the living pompoms grated to her wrists. More like thick strands of hair then fabric, it had taken Amelia quite a bit of time and trial and error to figure out how to make them work, but she was pleased with the result. And even more pleased with the uniforms she’d designed to constantly tease and edge her girls. Lots of little tongues and feelers running all over their hot, hot bodies.

 

As the Undersiders shakily went through a cheerleading routine she had found online, Amelia watched them. Not only did the uniforms stir up lust in them, it inspired lust in her too. Those big bouncing boobs, especially on the Laborns and Rachel, Taylor’s tight ass… in a vacuum, Amelia would have been happy just watching them, though she had bigger plans than that.

 

Amelia snorted as Aisha practically shoved her breasts in Alyx’s face as they moved together. Alyx had a smug, smug grin on her face as she spun around and bent forward, shaking her pompoms. That that also meant she was grinding her ass against Aisha’s hips was probably just a coincidence.

 

“Come on you two. There’ll be time for that after we finish.”

 

“Yeah girls. You don’t want to mess up before the big game, right?” Lisa’s voice dripped with sarcasm as she executed the moves in her routine near perfectly.

 

As she twirled around, her short skirt flipped up, showing her innocent white panties. Less innocent, of course, was the way those panties were spreading her lower lips and nibbling on her clit, their attentions intensifying the more Lisa, or any other cheerleader, moved. Lisa smirked as she saw Amelia watching her. Quirking an eyebrow, she gestured with her pompoms.

 

“Come on boss, aren’t you supposed to be showing us how to do this?”

 

Amelia sighed, but Lisa was right. Aisha and Alyx were practically dry-humping each other and thunderclouds were starting to build on Brianna’s face as she half-heartedly executed the moves that Lisa was practically dancing through.

 

Blowing on the whistle hanging from her neck, Amelia got their attention. Shaking a finger disapprovingly at them, she spread her legs apart to start the first step in the routine.

 

“Alright, you silly little bimbos. Watch what I do and copy me.”

 

As Amelia clumsily moved through the steps, she was aware that Lisa was doing a lot better than her, with a flash and style the smaller girl simply didn’t possess. Still, it would be a cold day in hell before she’d let that smug know-it-all take charge.

 

Glaring at the smirking blonde, the sight of her uniform flapping around and showing off her perfect legs did nothing to soften Amelia’s heart. Rather, it inflamed her lust, sending images of Lisa tied to a section of railing and gagged with her own panties as Amelia debauched her.

 

Finishing the two minute segment, which had been as much of the half-hour show Amelia had bothered memorizing, she blew on her whistle again, calling a halt.

 

“Not good enough team. After all, we don’t want to disappoint the football team, do we? All those strong boys, with their hard bodies and big dicks…”  
  
Amelia strung together commentary on the imaginary football team she’d heard from Victoria and some girls from Arcadia. The only one who seemed to be buying into it was Alyx, who’s smile got progressively lewder as Amelia described the team.

 

“Hey cheer captain. I’m a bit confused about this next part. Could you help a girl out?”

 

Alyx pitched her voice to sound low and sultry, and bent forward to show off even more of the cleavage the uniforms had. Smirking. Amelia agreed to her request and moved behind the handsome girl.

 

“Let’s start from the beginning,” she said, grabbing Alyx’s hips. “What part is giving you trouble?”

 

Amelia pushed and pulled Alyx’s body through the routine, her hands greedily molesting the slightly taller girl. Amelia’s hand disappeared down Alyx’s skirt as she showed her how to move her hips back as part of a maneuver. Even through the panties, Amelia could feel that the other girl was soaked, her fingers squishing against Alyx’s sex.

 

As Amelia’s fingers rubbed against Alyx’s pussy, separated only by a thin, wet layer, her other hand was playing with Alyx’s breast over her top. It was nice and firm, filling her hand, with an hard nipple poking into Amelia’s hand.

 

Around the room, the other girls, freed from Amelia’s oversight, had started paying more attention to each other than to cheerleader practice. Lisa was openly masturbating to Amelia and Alyx, and Aisha was whispering something to Brianna that was making her cradle her head in her hands.

 

“Taylor,” Rachel growled, “I’ve got a cramp in my thigh. Take care of it.”

 

“Charming as ever, Rach,” Taylor replied, rolling her eyes.

 

But she still knelt down in front of the muscular girl, her hands massaging Rachel’s thighs. As her hands moved up underneath Rachel’s skirt, Rachel tangled her left hand in Taylor’s hair, making sure the slender girl would stay down in front of her.

 

Taylor rubbed Rachel’s thighs, moving all over in her search for the non-existent knot. To muttered orders of ‘higher’ from above, she moved up, until her fingers were brushing against Rachel’s crotch. She licked her lips at the thought of ducking her head under Rachel’s skirt and getting to lick up her peach, but Rachel pulled her back when she tried. Taylor whined, her skin burning in lust from the living clothing that was slowly teasing and arousing her. Her panties were soaking up the arousal that was pouring from her, and her legs were trembling, aching to wrap around a lover’s waist.

 

Trying her best ‘innocent puppy’ look didn’t get any better results, just a laugh and shake of Rachel’s head. Pouting, Taylor slid her hands underneath Rachel’s panties, the tongues and feelers licking against her fingers. Slowly sliding them down, and lowering her head, Taylor could see a sticky strand of clear arousal connecting Rachel’s center to the panties before it snapped.

 

“Now, lick.”  
  
Taylor didn’t think twice after getting Rachel’s curt instruction, and dived in to enjoy the feast. Rachel was as soaked as any of the other girls, and she actually let out a cute little moan when she felt Taylor’s tongue against her sex. She tasted nice and Taylor did her best to get Rachel aroused as possible so she could taste even more.

 

As Taylor showed herself to be a cunning linguist, other scenes of debauchery were occurring throughout the loft as almost everyone abandoned any pretense of playing at cheerleaders. The only exception was the girl who’d come up with the roleplay, Amelia.

 

Amelia pulled Lisa towards her while sitting down on a couch, the end result being that Lisa ended sprawled across Amelia’s lap, her skirt riding up to show off her cute rear. Amelia caressed it, her power telling her just how wet and ready Lisa was.

 

“Lisa Wilbourn, when will you learn not to upstage your captain? Acting like you can be a better cheerleader than me is just so… sadly amusing.”  
  
Amelia could _see_ Lisa’s grin even her face was buried against Amelia’s thigh. As she opened her mouth to say something she no doubt thought was a cutting retort, Amelia brought her hand down on Lisa’s cheeks. She yelped most pleasingly and Amelia followed up with a strike on Lisa’s other cheek. Amelia paused for a minute to smile, before starting again, making the blonde squirm in her lap as she alternated between strikes to her rear and an occasional stroke against Lisa’s sopping wet pussy.

 

“Ah! But I am- oh! A better cheerleader- ouch! Than you Captain. Yow!”

 

Lisa just couldn’t help herself, still mouthing off to someone who had her bent over their lap. It ended just as anyone else could have guessed. Amelia scowled down at her and slid down Lisa’s panties. Now with the perfect target, she quickly settled into a rhythm that stopped Lisa from doing much of anything besides squirming and squealing.

 

On the other side of the couch, Aisha had produced a strap-on and lube from somewhere, and was slowly sliding the false dick’s bulbous head into Alyx’s ass. They’d started out doggy-style on the couch, but Aisha pushed Alyx’s head down so she ended up face down and ass up. The white girl moaned, low and sultry, as her rear was filled. Her hands squeezed down on the couch’s arm as Aisha hilted inside her rear entrance. As Aisha paused, Alyx looked back and winked at her. Receiving a nod in return, Alyx took a deep breath.

 

“Come on, Ash, fuck my slutty asshole. Come on baby, come on!” Alyx screamed in an unnatural, annoyingly shrill voice.

 

Amelia twitched and glared at Alyx as her horrible porn talk drew her out of her nirvana of tanning Lisa’s rear. As Aisha joined in, Amelia stopped spanking Lisa and started looking for a cushion.

 

“Oh yeah you little bitch! I’m filling up your- Gah!”

 

Aisha was cut off as Amelia aced her throw, nailing the black girl in the face with a pillow. She glared at Amelia, who glared back, but she seemed to take the hint. Holding on to Alyx’s hips, Aisha started finding a rhythm, stretching her lover’s asshole with her toy. Alyx showed her appreciation of the pain and pleasure with a series of squeaky moans. Her fingers dug into the couch cushion as her arousal ran down her legs.

 

Feeling left out, Brianna joined Rachel, who was being driven to her knees by Taylor’s expert attentions. The burly girl was panting, and her legs shaking as Taylor used her tongue and fingers on Rachel’s clitoris and core. Brianna laid a hand on her shoulder and smiled encouragingly. She whispered something into Rachel’s ear, and got a nod back. Reaching down, she rustled Taylor’s hair.

 

“Come on, Tay, it’s time for us to share the love.”

 

Taylor drew her head back out from under Rachel’s skirt with a questioning look. It was quickly replaced by an anticipatory smile as both Brianna and Rachel started stripping out of what little they still had on and climbing down next to her.

 

*Smack**Smack**Smack**Smack* Finally, Amelia stopped to rub some feeling back into her hand. Next to her, Aisha and Alyx were still going at it. Lisa, on the other hand, was out of it. She was rubbing her hips back and forth on Amelia’s bare thigh, spreading streaks of arousal as the heat in her buttocks met the heat in her center.

 

Pausing after the last blow, Amelia let her fingers wander downward to Lisa’s crotch. A finger slid into her wet, warm center, while Amelia’s thumb rested on her clit. As she idly pumped her finger in and out, a smirk spread across Amelia’s face. Resuming her strikes against Lisa’s perfectly curved ass, with every blow, she rubbed her thumb against the blonde’s clit, and thrust her finger in and out of her pussy.

 

Amelia didn’t need her powers to tell that the pain and pleasure she was inflicting on Lisa was driving her to the brink. Just the way she tightened around Amelia’s finger, and the way she gasped with every blow, was enough to tell her how much the slut was getting off on having her backside tanned and her treasure plundered. _Note to self, never say that out loud. Don’t want Aisha to play pirate dress up and make me say that._ As she shuddered at the thought of what Aisha and Alec could convince Amy to do, Lisa shuddered in orgasm on her lap.

 

Brianna, Taylor and Rachel were lying on the floor in a triangle, all three heads buried beneath another girl’s legs as they ate each other out. Their faces were covered in each other’s grool, and their nostrils filled with each other’s scent.

 

Taylor made sure to spilt her attention between paying attention to Brianna’s pretty pink pussy, and stroking Rachel’s head in time to her licks. She wished she had a third hand to play with her breasts but for now she just had to deal with the sweet torture of a light breeze blowing across her chest.

 

Moaning into Brianna’s sex, she came from Rachel’s unskilled but enthusiastic ministrations. She stopped licking for a second, pausing to catch her breath. Brianna’s arousal was already running down her jaw and splattered on her cheeks. Taylor’s tongue flicked out to lick up as much of it as she could, enjoying the taste. Recovering, she dived back in, eager to make Brianna feel as good as she did.

 

Pushing a drooling Lisa to the floor, Amelia leaned over to Aisha and Alyx. Still joined at the hips, they’d paused to pay their silent respects to Amelia for turning Lisa from a calm, cool, arrogant cheerleader, into panting, twitching mess with a bright red bottom. She reached out to touch both of them. Feeling a swelling in her crotch, Aisha hurriedly pulled out of Alyx, and dropped the strap-on. Right after that, a long, thick cock grew out from her, mirroring the one appearing on Alyx.

 

All three of them shared a smile as the two girls ran their hands up and down their new additions. A vein pulsed on the side of each cock, and precum already dripped from their head’s, waiting to fill someone up. Looking up at them, Lisa licked her lips.

 

“Come on,” Amelia urged them, “spitroast the bitch. She wants it!”

 

Lisa opened her mouth and stuck out her tongue in agreement. That was all the prompting Alyx and Aisha needed. Scrambling over each other to be the first to get to the blonde teenager, they crashed down onto Lisa. Squawking in pain and surprise, she pushed them off her in a tangle of limbs.

 

Laughing, Aisha and Alyx got to their knees and surrounded Lisa. Pulling her onto all fours they started rubbing their cocks against both sets of lips. There was about an equal amount of moisture coming from both. Lisa kissed her way up and down Alyx’s length while Aisha slid her cock along Lisa’s wet, ready slit.

 

Lisa shook her hips, trying to tempt Aisha to slid into her. Aisha grabbed her hips and easily slid in. Lisa groaned, feeling Aisha stretch her, filling her up with that long, warm length. She pushed back, eager to get as much of that in her as she could.

 

Aisha and Alyx leaned forward to kiss each other as they fucked Lisa from both sides. Using her new position, Aisha reached down and cupped Lisa’s breasts, while Alyx did the same to her own, larger rack. Four hard, aching nipples pressed against four palms as Aisha and Alyx squeezed and massaged each other. Beneath them, Lisa was slammed back and forth between them, a cock filling her at every minute.

 

Taylor was sandwiched between Brianna and Rachel, her two lovers fondling her and each other as they talked about what they wanted to do to her. Taylor was shaking, the daisy chain she’d been in with those two had lead to a daisy chain of orgasms, leaving her trembling and boneless as Rachel and Brian tugged her onto their laps.

 

“Going to put you on a collar,” Rachel whispered, her heavy, firm breasts pressing against Taylor’s back. “Tomorrow, you’ll be my bitch, you’ll be my horny little mutt.”

 

Taylor shuddered as Brianna kissed her cheek, the black girl’s breath warm against her. The filthy words and wandering hands were driving her back up the slope to climax, so soon after her last orgasm.

 

“Not if I get to her first. What do you think, Tay? Up for getting molested on the bus? I saw that fake ‘real porn’ video you were watching. Feel my hands crawling up your skirt. Then I’ll flip it up, show everyone on the bus you’re a slut who doesn’t wear underwear.”

 

Taylor’s hands lightly brushed against Brianna as she tried to muster the coordination needed to fondle her back. She started as Rachel nipped her shoulder, leaving behind some light tooth marks.

 

“Hey Rachel, how about we combine the ideas. You take your dog out for a walk, and I fuck it on the bus. Sound interesting?”  
  
From the couch, Amelia overheard them and chimed in.

 

“If you do, be sure to take pictures. I’d want to see a doggy slut getting rammed in public.”

 

Trying to gather her scattered thoughts together, and retake the offensive before Rachel and Brianna finished hashing out their dirty, delicious, plan, Taylor blurted out the first thing that came to mind.

 

“You, you’re so much sexy than your sister, Brianna.” Ignoring the splutter of outrage from the couch, she pressed on. “Your tits are bigger and I like them so much more. And you taste so much sweeter than her.”

 

Taylor knew she was babbling, but she wanted to get the conversation off of her being fucked like a bitch in heat underneath half a dozen cameras and phones recording her depravity for eternity. And not just because she thought Rachel would look hotter in that role than her.

 

“I’m gonna get you for that, Bugsy! You wait and see, you’ll wake up tied to the bed with…  with vibes on your nips and clit or something, I don’t know. But I will!”  
  
Aisha was glaring at Taylor, and taking her frustration out on Lisa, hammering against her harder than ever. Taylor just laughed as she was flipped off. Her attention was drawn back to the girl in front of her as she traced her fingers along Taylor’s jawline.

 

“So, you like my breasts, huh? Why don’t you give them a kiss to show how much you appreciate them?”

 

Taylor tried to lean back to lower her head, but Rachel’s solid frame blocked her. Half-sliding, half-falling out of the embrace of her lovers, Taylor moved off of them to get enough to room. Looking Brianna up and down, she licked her lips.

 

The black girl really was an emblem of loveliness. Not stereotypically feminine, with an hourglass shape and a waist you could wrap your hand around, but a more fit, athletic beauty. Clearly defined abs and arms always got Taylor going, if they weren’t to the point of parody, and Brianna (and Rachel) struck the perfect balance. Long, sleek muscled limbs, and a beautiful set of classically attractive features too.

 

Two high, heavy, full breasts, flawless skin, and facial features that, as a girl, resembled Aisha even more than Brian’s face. Long legs that led up to a tasty, tasty peach that seemed to overflow as soon as Taylor breathed on it. And most important of all, the body housed someone she deeply cared for and loved. Guy or girl, Taylor enjoyed spending time with the oldest Laborn, even outside of sex. Just like with Rachel and Lisa, their time together fulfilled Taylor in ways she hadn’t been for years.

 

Blinking back tears, and pushing down the sudden surge of emotion, Taylor focused on the here and now. Running a hand down Brianna’s stomach, tracing out each ab, she leaned forward, and poked out her tongue. Brushing against a nipple, she smirked to herself as Brianna inhaled sharply. She sensed Rachel moving up to her side, hovering over Brianna’s other breast. Sharing a quick look, they both came to the same decision of how to do this. Both of them grabbing a shoulder, they pushed Brianna down.

 

In front of the couch, Aisha and Alyx had finally fucked the smug out of Lisa. She was kept on all fours more by the rods inside her and the hands holding her up than her own strength. She was still weakly squeezing down on the cocks buried inside of her, but with several loads dribbling out of her, she’d been fucked past the point of rational thought. Alyx pulled out of her mouth, a long string of cum connecting the two of them for a minute. Lisa whined at the loss, only to gasp in pleasure as Alyx pumped her hand up and down her shaft, once, twice- and then came on Lisa’s face, covering a cheek and gluing an eye shut. A fucked-stupid smile spread across Lisa’s face at the heat plastered across her face as her pussy clamped down around Aisha’s dick.

 

One shaky hand inched its way up to her face, to further spread cum all over her. _I need a bukkake, and soon_. Lisa’s realization was cut short as Amelia reached down to grab Alyx and Aisha. Reenergized by Amelia’s powers, the two girl’s cocks sprang back to life as they stared down at the trembling girl stuck in between them. She whimpered, half in joy and half in resignation as they grabbed her.

 

Brianna was lying on the floor, Rachel and Taylor both licking and sucking on a fat, hard nipple while their hands explored all three of their bodies. Arousal was glistening between all three sets of thighs as Taylor and Rachel nursed on Brianna. The muscular black girl was moaning low and huskily as her lovers gently suckled at her bosom. Her hands were at the back of their heads, cradling them close to her.

 

Reluctantly parting her mouth from Brianna’s tit, Taylor called out to the couch.

 

“Hey Alyx, Brianna’s still got some open slots if you’re interested.”

 

Alyx looked up from her playing with Lisa, her cock semi-erect as she spread her cum around Lisa’s face.

 

“Yeah, I think I’d like that. Hey Ash, I’m going to go give your sister a screaming orgasm.

 

Finally, the two trios started mingling as Amelia watched, masturbating to her ~~slaves~~ cheerleaders antics. It seemed that everyone was touching and exploring everyone else. Her own fingers were pumping in and out of her slit as she watched them. Brianna was licking her sister’s cum out of Lisa’s pussy while Rachel concentrated on the blonde’s face, her tongue lapping up strand after strand. Taylor was sprawled across Rachel’s back, one hand fingering the stocky girl’s quim and the other rubbing Alyx clit as she ate it out. Alyx, in turn, was focusing on Brianna’s crotch while Aisha guided her head back and forth, in what she said was the secret technique to get any Laborn off.

 

Switching partners, Lisa returned to servicing Alyx’s cock, her lips sliding up and down it with practiced ease. Taylor was focusing on Alyx’s pussy, her long body stretched out on the floor, an open invitation to whoever wanted it. Alyx rubbed a hand through Lisa’s hair in appreciation as she stared down at the two girls.

 

Brianna, Rachel, and Aisha had all been pulled into worshipping Amelia, each of the black girls taking a breast, and Rachel on her knees, with Amelia’s legs wrapped around her head. Amelia’s eyes were closed as she grabbed the Laborn’s rears, kneading them as they suckled at her. Throwing her head back, she screamed out in orgasm, only the least amount of stimulus needed to drive her over the edge after watching her teammates in action on each other.

 

An hour later, the cheerleader practice was finally over. Rachel and Taylor were cuddling against a wall as they waited for room in the shower to clean up. Taylor was wrapped up in Rachel’s arms, leaning against her as she untangled the knots in Rachel’s hair. The time for sex had passed, and now they were just interested in being close to each other. Nuzzling against Rachel’s neck, Taylor murmured something.

 

“So, what are you planning to do tomorrow?”

 

Rachel rubbed her hands along Taylor’s back as she thought over her plans.

 

“Not much. Some dogs need grooming, so that will take the morning. Dunno about the afternoon.”

 

“Mind if I help you out.”

 

Rachel shrugged, her muscles moving interestingly against Taylor.  
  
“Sure. Come by whenever. I’m leaving after the shower.”

 

Taylor nodded, leaning her head against Rachel’s. Closing her eyes, she started planning the rest of tomorrow. Dogs with Rachel, training with Brian, and then something that sadly didn’t involve staring at the eyecandy. She would have a busy day tomorrow, and she was looking forward to it.


End file.
